Idris Boarding School For Gifted Supernaturals
by writerbyheart
Summary: Welcome to Idris Boarding School. Clary, a freshman, finds herself , along with Simon, in another world. What will happen inside the gates? How crazy can it really be?
1. Chapter 1

Irdis Boarding School for Gifted Super naturals:

Simon pulled his black hoodie over his head before exiting his house. The sun was sinking into the sky and nightfall would come soon. He took back to alleys of New York to Clary's house every night or else he would be doomed. He neared her house and saw her slip a ladder out her window. Simon jumped the fence and scurried up the ladder, only to find a certain red head drawing on her bed.

"Hey Si," she whispered glancing from her notebook.

He closed the window after slipping the ladder back inside. She moved over and patted her comforter.

"You excited?" He asked sitting down. Her room was cluttered with suitcases filled with either clothes, electronics or art supplies. An audible gulp came from his side. Nerves were one thing, but fear was another. He rubbed her back still waiting for a reply.

"Actually I am, but we are going to be freshman. I heard from Izzy it's brutal, what if she's right?"

Simon recognized the name, she was Clary's best friend. Isabelle was a sophomore and if she had survived, he and Clary could. She smiled and shaded more on her drawing before tossing it onto a suitcase.

"So," Clary sighed," are you excited? Packed your bags yet?" She leaned back, staring at her ceiling.

"Definitely, my mom wouldn't let me leave until I did." He flopped down on the bed, hitting his head on the headboard. "Shit!"

His best friend started laughing but managed to say," you're a vampire Si, you won't die."

Scoffing, he opened his mouth to say something but someone knocked on her door. Jonathon opened the door and gave Simon a smile. "Sis, make sure everything's ready because I'm loading the car before you get up. Nice to see you again vamp boy, leave before dad gets suspicious." With that he closed the door and left them alone.

"Simon, go ahead and do it."

He watched as she removed her hair from her neck and exposed the two bites from under the band aid. His fangs slid out involuntarily and he scooted closer. "Clary, you don't have to do this. I told you that I was fine."

"Simon, you need blood and it wouldn't hurt if you got a double dose this month."

He nodded, knowing he would lose this battle. His hand gripped her shoulder and he bit down into the precut marks. Everything was a daze, her blood tasted amazing. He pulled back and licked the blood off his fangs. It was obvious she loved the feeling, she even giggled.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Clary, ciao!" He slipped outside using the ladder and ran home. Tomorrow would be a great day.

-TMITMITMI-

I woke up and gripped my neck. Simon had stayed over for a few minutes but it was worth it. The clock face blared 6:30, I had to get up. The bathroom light blinded me but I endured it. Make up? No, I never wear any. Jonathon waited downstairs with a toaster strudel and id badges.

"You look adorable Clare-bear, let's go."

I pulled the pastry from the toaster and popped it into my mouth. Grabbing my badge, I glared. That wasn't a fifteen year old girl I saw, I looked twelve. My idiot sophomore brother laughed, he was a jackass sometimes. Resentfully I got in the passenger seat and put my headphones in my ears. Johnathon punched my shoulder before backing out of the driveway. I dozed off and when my eyes opened before me was the most beautiful structure I'd ever seen. It was white marble with large black windows, and a red banner saying 'Welcome' on the front.

Jonathon smiled and stepped out of the car. I took that as my queue to follow. I walked around to the back and helped him unload. I struggled with my five bags but I made it to the registration area. Doing as Isabelle told me, I dropped them off and told the guy who I was. He nodded and loaded them onto a cart. From there I figured he took them to the room. Curiosity compelled me to get through the signup sheets and schedules to the roommate list. I scanned the list until I found my name and almost squealed.

_Second Floor- Girls_

_Maia Roberts &amp; Helen Blackthorn: Room 2-A_

_Isabelle Lightwood &amp; Clary Fray: Room 2-B_

Jonathon joined me and looked content at his roommates.

_Third Floor- Guys_

_3-C: Jace and Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Johnathon ….._

I smiled and walked into the building. Signs were cluttering the pillars but one stuck out.

_**Please take me! For all students:**_

**Dorm rules:**

**.No girls in boys' dorms**

**.Curfew-**

**Freshman-Juniors: 11:30 weekends, 11:00 school nights**

**Seniors: 12:00 weekends, 11:45 school nights**

**.Respect EVERYONE, No fighting!**

**.Check-in before leaving campus**

**.No skipping class, unless it's a study hall**

**.Auditorium is open from nine am to eight pm, only entry upon special request is allowed before or after**

**.PDA is enforced to an extent**

**Enjoy your year!**

**Head Master Lightwood**

I slipped one from the stack and backed up into a mountain. More like a boy but he had big bones. He had gold hair and beautiful eyes but I shook my head and looked down.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled and rubbed his neck," its okay Red, what's your name?"

"Clary," I said looking up," Clary Fray. You are?"

"Lightwood, Jace Lightwood." He said holding out his hand.

I shook it and remembered," so you have the pleasure of rooming with my brother. If he ever annoys you I am in 2-B."

"2-B, okay then. I guess you get to room with Izzy then, good luck."

I laughed and smirked, so this was the famous Jace. I waved goodbye and hopped in the lift. A tan hand stuck itself in the crack and Jace was on the other side. He climbed in with me and looked my way. "You mind?"

"Not at all." I pressed the button for the second and third floor quickly. Jace leaned against the wall casually. I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see? Most do."

I felt my cheeks heat and snickered," No, I'm just stunned to finally meet the famous, idiotic brother Jace. Izzy told me a lot about you."

"Well thank her for me, I know I'm impressive."

The doors opened, and I stepped out," will do, see you around."

"Oh yes you will Clary," I heard before the doors closed. I turned red and walked to our room. Izzy had already stuck a white board on the door, and it was screaming my name. I ignored the call and turned the knob. Izzy was putting up posters on her side and almost tackled me when she saw me.

"Clary! You're finally here! God I missed you!"

I could barely breathe from her hug but I managed a," Izzy you're hurting me."

She apologized and rubbed the wrinkles out of her dress. I couldn't blame her though, seeing me was a big deal. She had been in Japan all summer, but she had to come back a week ago because her mom ran the school. Maryse Lightwood was a beautiful, strong women who resembled Alec and Izzy to a tee. I hadn't met Alec though, he was away for soccer or something whenever I came over. Izzy shoved a pile of expos into my hand and threw the door sized white board and a larger one my way.

"Draw, now! This room won't be as pretty without some art." Of course my best friend would make me draw. I figured she hadn't even bothered to check my art bag.

"Izzy, I have some sketches in my bag if you want to frame them for me. It wouldn't hurt to have some sketched art in here."

She took the idea and ran. I had never seen her work so fast aside from snatching all the good clothes on Black Friday. When I finished a purple and gold dragon on the larger white board Izzy had already shoved my clothes in drawers and stuck my work in silver and black frames. I finished our door board in about five minutes and was proud.

_**Izzy and Clary!**_

_**Knock or Die a fashionable death.**_

"Izzy, I'm going to give a few drawings to Jon. Want to come?" I asked snatching up a few doodles of video game characters. She shook her head and grinned.

"Clarissa, I must organize these so your wall looks presentable. Now go, I know Jon misses you already." I flicked her off and she just stuck out her tongue.

When the elevator doors opened I smelt axe, old spice, and whatever else the guys were wearing. A few turned their heads but I kept walking until I reached 3-C. "Jon, it's me."

"Who's me? I don't recall having a sister named 'me'."

"Jonathon, its Clarissa. Now open up or you won't get your surprise." I huffed putting my free hand on my hip. The door opened and his shirt was off, along with everyone else's. Jon rubbed his head and tried to stop me from looking. "Clary, one second."

Jace spoke up from somewhere in the room," if she's related she can come in. Clary, just go under his arm."

"The problem is everyone is shirtless. Did you think of that smart ass?"

I sighed and slipped under his arm," I've seen my fair share of male chest, chill bro." Jon just pouted and followed.

"I'm just delivering these," I placed the drawings on the bed and grinned. "Hanging out with your brother so much pays off." A unanimous gasp echoed through the room.

"Wow! She really is amazing!" A dark haired boy who resembled Izzy said.

"Impressive." Magnus proclaimed. I only recognized him because of Izzy's description.

"Small but talented. Can she be my sister Jon?" Jace said in a muffled laugh.

Male Izzy met my eyes and smiled," I'm Alec, Izzy's brother." Then he turned to Jace," would Izzy like to know you said that? You about died for insulting her cooking already."

"Well, she can't cook. I was not about to eat a health hazard."

I evacuated the room before more was said and Jace noticed I was staring at his abs. "Hey Red! Wait!"

"Yes?"

"At lunch, which is in half an hour, do you want to sit with us? You can avoid all the bullying that way. If you have any other freshman friends, I'd be okay with saving them too."

I thought before answering him," I do have a friend named Simon Lewis. Do you know which room he's in?"

He smirked and grimaced,"3-F I think. Guess I'll see you later then?"

"Thank you Jace! I'll see you guys at lunch." I sprinted off down the hall to find Simon. He waved and went back inside Jon's room a little glum. As soon as I reached 3-F Simon opened the door and bear hugged me. "Clare-bear, I'm so glad I found you! Jordan and I have been discussing freshman survival tactics."

"Si, I have good news. You don't need to have any for lunch. How does sitting with sophomores sound?" Simons face lit up and he nodded. "Good because you and I are safe. Jace invited me to sit with them. He also said I could save a friend."

Simon let out a quiet 'yay' and hugged me tighter. Then an idea came to me.

"Simon I want you to meet someone. Come with me."

I swore when we entered the elevator I heard a quiet sigh. Who did it though?


	2. Chapter 2: Seniors SUCK!

I led Simon to my room so he could meet Izzy. Isabelle, other than being an amazing person, could stomp a guy's heart with her high heels.

"Izzy?" I knocked on the door before entering. She answered with a squeal and threw open the door almost incapacitating Simon with the door board. Simon ducked and lost his balance, landing on his butt. "Dear lord, Simon you okay?"

"This is Simon?" She asked after helping him up. "Well I'm Izzy, Clarys best friend and fashion mentor. Speaking of which," She descended into the room and called me in.

"One second Si."

"Okay." He said obviously confused," I'll just sit on the wall for a while."*(Fangirl Reference)

I walked in to a see a green dress with black tights and brown boots on my bed. After I raised an eyebrow, she smirked. "I'll go entertain Simon, then we'll all go to lunch. Y'all are sitting with me." I nodded and went to strip off my Basketball Jersey that was originally Jon's and old jeans. It took five minutes to put everything on but I figured if I didn't wear mascara Izzy would have my throat. Ten minutes later I stepped out in the hallway and saw Izzy smiling and Simon blushing. "Guys?"

Izzy glanced up and pointed in my direction. "See Simon, I am a fashion goddess." She hopped up and linked her arm in mine. "To lunch we go! Coming Simon?" He nodded and linked his arm with mine on the other side. We went like that down the elevator and down to the lobby, where the guys were waiting.

"Oh, are we in first grade again Iz? Why the linked arms?"

She separated from me and stomped over to Jace. "At least I have friends to link arms with." His face darkened, which she ignored. "Clary this is Jace. Jace, Clary."

"We've met." I said walking over. She just accepted the fact and we all walked to tall, tan building across campus. Freshman waited in pack to see what the older grades would do and caught sight of Jace. I heard a few whispers before he looped his arm around mine and walked ahead of the group. "What are you doing Jace?"

"Gaining you popularity and escaping freshman crushes. You have no idea how annoying they are. "

"Hey, I'm a freshman too."

"But you are actually ridiculously talented and cool. Not fawning over my fine self like they are."

"Hey love birds," Izzy teased.

"Izzy," I groaned. We had entered and Jace showed Simon and me how to maneuver the cafeteria. Salad bar to the left, Cramming food beside that, and the normal food to the right. (Think of a college cafeteria) Our trays accidently touched and he laughed. I laughed with him and followed him to their table. Two guys sat beside each other laughing at a photo on the dark haired ones phone. When we sat down they looked up.

"Jace, dude! Who's the pretty girl?" The dark haired guy said smiling.

"Excuse my friend here. I'm Sebastian." He stuck out his hand and I noticed his white-blond buzz cut. "That's Bat, his girlfriend Maia should be around here somewhere."

"Well I'm Clary, Jonathon's sister." I shook his hand and took it back to my fork.

Bat grinned with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "Jon Jon's sister? How cute. Wait! Aren't you a freshman?"

"NOT so loud," Jace whispered.

` "How come?" I whispered. Jace shot me a worried look then relaxed.

Jon sat down and picked up where we left off. "Any sophomore or junior caught helping a freshman gets humiliated by the seniors. That's why Izzy is distracting a senior male to let Simon sneak over here." He pointed back and I saw Simon calmly pacing to the table. Izzy was flipping her hair and flirting with a boy that looked about 6' 5".

"Oh, do I look like a freshman then?" The boys shook their heads. "Seriously?"

Jace touched my arm. "Izzy gave you that outfit and make up for a reason. She didn't get picked on last year because the guys never believed she was a freshman." He intertwined our fingers when the 6'5" guy came over to the table. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw us.

"Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt your lunch but the seniors are having a freshman check. We are missing a female and male. Clarissa Fray and Simon Lewis." I tensed at the sound of my name and yawned to cover it up. He glanced my way but targeted Simon. "What's your name?"

"Hance Finley," he said smiling. I was proud until he was asked again. "I said Hance..."

"Your name is most definitely not Hance, Simon." My fingers froze and Jace rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. Simon gulped and said senior made him move to the freshman table. "Now, who's the hot redhead?" I blushed and looked down.

"I'm…"

Jace interrupted me," My girlfriend. Her name's not important Lance."

Lance got inches from his face, "Lightwood, don't think I don't know who she is. You're just lucky I owe you one." Then he twisted his face toward me. "Nice to meet you Clarissa." Then back to Jace. "Keep her close, you're the only reason she isn't busted." Then left us alone.

"Who was that?" I whispered.

Bat filled me in this time. "Lance Heck. Our resident jock and," he cleared his throat, intending his next statement to be loud, "overgrown jackass." Lance hurled a glare at Bat two tables ahead but stayed calm. It just felt like he kept staring at me because he made it obvious.

"Clary," Jace said normally, "if anyone asks, you're going out with me. No one should mess with you. I have a reputation for having 'anger issues' around here."

"Why me? I think some girls would hate me for that." Yes, I happen to be self-conscious.

Jon and Bat exchanged glances. "Tell her Jace." They said in unison.

He sighed and nodded. "If Lance gives anyone that look he's giving you, he wants more than a conversation and he's put a girl in the hospital before." I looked at them in shock. "Yes, he raped her so bad she went to the hospital. I probably wouldn't have been so hostile with him if I knew he would look at you like that."

So much for a normal first day. "Then let's go and explore campus. I want to get out of here anyway. Wait! Where's Izzy?"

"Hiding probably. Lance knows she was trying to protect Simon. The senior girls will grab her tonight."

"What about you?" I said, following Jace on the way to the trash. "Will the guys get y'all?" Lance winked and I flicked him off.

"Nope," he said dumping my tray and grabbing my hand. "Only Bat. Pity the fools in his room. Don't worry you won't be bothered by them. Freshman can't be pranked." We made it out to the middle of campus when he turned around. "Look, try staying up late. They hit from 12:00 am to 1 am. I did when Alec got in trouble with the seniors last year and they just left."

We sat on a bench and looked around, still hand in hand. I leaned on his shoulder when I began feeling tired. A small group of senior girls walked by grinning and one exited the group. She came over to us smiling.

"Are you Izzy's roommate Clarissa Fray?" She seemed nice enough to tell the truth too.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She had crouched down like I was a kid, I already knew I was short.

"We are required to warn you we will take Izzy out of your room tonight at 12. She'll be back within the hour. Okay?" Yeah, she treated me like a kid.

"Okay. But can you do me a personal favor?" I asked as nicely as I could. She nodded and signaled for me to go on. "I'm glad you told me but you don't need to crouch, I know I'm short." She smiled and returned to the group. "Jace, do all the seniors do that to freshman?"

He didn't answer the question and started laughing so hard he was almost crying. I looked at him, concerned. He then looked back at me and shook his head. "You, my friend, know what sass is. She didn't expect that from a freshman. I love you for that." I started chucking myself and we discussed the fine art of sass.

"You did the best I've seen. No snapping required." He said playing with my hair.

"I learned from the best. Haven't you met my brother?" I grinned looking at the tree branches. "He has more sass than a boy should."

An idiot interrupted our moment by yelling in our direction. "Hey Clace! Get a room!" The idiot was of course one of Lances lackeys and they were morons, something I learned in under an hour. We walked back toward the dorms and quietly exchanged our schedules. When the elevator opened I didn't expect five senior girls to be camped outside my door. Jace pulled me back in before they saw me and we went to his room. I only entered because it was Jon's room too.

"What was that about?" I asked sitting on what I thought was Jon's bed. The boys had aligned the walls with a separate photo I drew over each bed.

"Jon's idea." I nodded and waited for an answer. "Izzy isn't in your room. This will happen sometimes. The girl knows they'll come so they hide, then the seniors wait her out. Izzy should be in mom's office or the library wing filled with historical novels. I just don't recommend searching for her though." He picked up a book and threw it at me. "I'll be right back, I need to call Bat." I looked at the book cover as the door closed. Two cloud like shapes said Okay. One with a question mark and one without. I had read this book and wondered if he was. His voice picked up in the bathroom. "I know, I know! Just find her please and bring her up." He paused and grunted. "She's in here with me right now, don't worry. Just go." I noted he hung up before the bathroom door opened again and he stepped back in the main room. His hair was ruffled and I could tell he had scrunched his eyebrows up for a moment. Jace sat beside me and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I feel like I'm keeping you prisoner here."

I shook my head and handed the book back over to him. "I don't feel trapped. I just didn't expect my first day to be like this. I thought I'd make a few friends and be able to relax. Maybe my expectations were too high. It's only two and I'm having a fun conversation while being protected by a great guy, I'd say todays been great so far." He grinned and bent over to put the book back on the bookshelf. His boxers peeked from under the belt of his black jeans and I took temptation by the horns. "I see London, I see France, I see Jace's underpants." Annoyed? Nope, Jace just turned around and laid on his side so he could face me.

"That was cute. Now humor me. What goes on in the mind of Clarissa Fray?"

"Mainly art and pranks. Sometimes I want a pickle though, or a cheese sandwich. I do like food. Also music. Give me a song and I'll name the band." I challenged him.

"First song is Let it be."

"Beatles. Next."

"Don't stop believing."

"Journey."

"Popular Song."

"Mika featuring Ariana Grande."

"Nine in the afternoon."

"Panic! at the disco."

"That's what your get."

"Paramore."

"Be Okay."

"Oh Honey."

Jace leaned back and nodded. "Impressive. Oh, hi Jon"

"Jace, that isn't a song! There's Hey Jude, but…" I noticed my brother in the door way. "Oh, hey Jon." His face was solemn but relieved.

"We found her. Come on Izzy, Clarys here too." Izzy came in and sat beside me, sweating bullets.

"They almost…" She couldn't finish. I felt her slump against me but that was all. We put her to bed and gathered in the bathroom. Jace on the toilet, Jon and Alec in the shower, and me sitting on the counter beside the sink.

"What do we do?" Alec asked, confused.

"I'll think of something. Jesus, this usually happens in about two weeks. Not the first day." Jace added.

"Huh? Does she usually piss someone off here?" The boys looked at me and nodded. "How?"

They all said something at once:

"Switching the football players yellow Gatorade with piss from Alec, Jace, and I."

"Purposely yelling 'cunt' at Aubrey Simons, a senior, last year."

"Using my boyfriend's sparkly hair gel to humiliate the quarter back."

I sat there, shocked. "Wait, she did all that? I thought she only did the hair gel thing." Someone gave me a look from the shower. "Yes, I knew about that. She called and told me." We discussed options in the bathroom for an hour before the door to the room shut quietly, making everyone rush out of the bathroom. Izzy wasn't in the bed and there was a note.

_Gentlemen, and the smoking redhead, currently in the bathroom talking: _

_Isabelle will be joining you at dinner tonight, but she is currently occupied by the senior girls and a few football players who got the butt of the piss-orade. I expect to see Clarissa, and you all, at dinner tonight. Be ready for a show. You know the first week's punishments are the worst. _

_ Happy first day, _

_ Lance Heck. _

_P.S. I have a special spot reserved for you if you want it sweetheart. Wear some green for me._

We waited twenty minutes before forming search parties. They were: Jace and I, Seb and Jon, and Bat and Alec. Jace took me down to my dorm room, now senior free, and let me change into my Heat Jersey and black sweat pants with Jon's old sneakers, and a jacket of Jon's which I stole. When I came out he laughed and took my hand. "You look hot and dangerous. Ready to kill?"

"Hell yes."

We met the others in front of the dining hall. Jon looked me over and grinned, no one looked better in his old clothes than me. As we walked in everyone's heads turned, including Lances. My lack of green may have not pleased him but he still eyed me. Jace wrapped his arm around my back protectively, no one touched me. When we sat down I saw Simon look warily over at me. **Fear.** Jace looked around and tensed up. "Where's Izzy?"

Our jaws dropped when she walked in. What had they done?

**Sorry for not posting for a while. I have had EXTREME writers block. (I don't own TMI or any characters either.) Anyway, here's some questions to answer mentally, or in reviews, if you want. I may take ideas from y'all and include them. **

**1\. What did they do to Izzy?**

**2\. What should the gang do next? **

**3\. Should Lance be punched or kicked in the balls? **

**4\. Should Simon react or stay quiet? Should Magnus help him? **

**5\. How is the story going so far? Any suggestions? **

** References:**

**A-_ Fangirl_ (Amazing book) **

**B- _The Fault In Our Stars by John Green_ (Read his others too, fantastic writer.) **

**C- Music from some of my favorite artist or bands. **

** Facts: **

** I love pickles and Cuban sandwiches, but since Jace makes cheese sandwiches in the first book I choose them. Hance Finley is actually one of my friends who will be a high-school senior with me. Heck is a last name from the show _The Middle_, which is quite hilarious. Also, I love you all! I love y'all because you make me a better author for my stories.  
**

** R&amp;R please! **

** -A**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Squid Seniors

Time froze for everyone. Simon popped out of his seat faster than I could blink. He once joked about his "sexy, vampire mojo" but I never really believed him. Fangs out, he moved in front of Izzy. "What the hell?" He hissed. While Simon defended Izzy, Jace and Alec sat like statues. I poked Jace's cheek about five times before he grabbed my hand to stop me. Lance just grinned and walked over to Simon.

"Problem blood sucker? You think she isn't a clown? Because we do." He pointed to her in an unflattering clown suit.

"Shut up Werewolf!" Lance's claws grew out from anger. "I wouldn't test my sexy vampire mojo." I about lost it, he actually said it out loud. I chuckled, bringing Jace and Alec back to life. "Yes Fray, I said it." He had noticed my reaction. I swept a piece of hair from my neck because it was bothering me, forgetting about my lack of a Band-Aid. No one really noticed until Lance grabbed Simon's throat and grinned at me.

"Come here little red riding hood. I want to see that bite on your neck." I swept the hair back and grimaced. He stiffened and gripped Si's neck harder. "I said come here."

Jace wrapped an arm around me to hold me in place. "Shadow Hunters don't take your crap, wolf spawn. You're a nuisance to your kind." The whole cafeteria buzzed with gossip, had no one ever stood up to him?

"I'm going up there," I whispered. Jace shook his head and tightened his grip. "For Izzy, I have to do this for her."

"How do you know?" He whispered back, "are you sure he won't hurt you?"

I thought of a way to assure him, "come up with me. Please? He won't hurt me if you're there." He nodded. "Together?"

"Together." We got up and walked to the head of the room. Lance dropped Simon and his grin at the same time.

"I only…"

"We ignored you, obviously." Jace smirked, I knew he liked my sassy side. "Now lay off. She's already humiliated."

He stepped back and grinned again. "We technically can't prank freshman but we can make you remember your place." I saw two girls carrying a jug behind me and stood there until they were close enough to kick. I kicked up and flipped the Gatorade container on the two girls. They screamed and claws grew from their hands too. Lance glanced down, shocked.

"That's what you get for messing with Izzy the first day and trying to ruin my jersey. I may be short but I am a fighter. You can't touch me or my friends without a fight." I snapped my fingers and turned, "By the way, next time you cross me I'll bring more than the heat." Jace helped Simon up and let him usher Izzy out of the room. Then he joined me as I walked back.

Lance stood there joined by his friends. They were pissed but it was worth it. The Lightwoods were my family too. No one threatened my family. I decided to turn around for one final blow. "That's what you call punishment Lance? Jon's done worse to me and we're siblings. Enjoy smelling like piss ladies." After that we left the building and returned to Jon's dorm. The guys were laughing when I closed the door.

"Bring the heat? Where'd that come from?" Jon doubled over beside a clown-makeup-free Izzy, who had surprisingly recovered in twenty minutes. She was giggling with Simon's arm wrapped around her.

"Sisters forever, right Fray?" Izzy lit up.

"Always. I couldn't let you get soaked in pee and stand there in that outfit. What kind of sister would I be?" I threw a marshmallow at her from our ginormous Costco bag. She lifted it high and boldly proclaimed:

"To our sassy, bad ass redhead. Long live the girl who has managed to gain enemies the first day. We will follow her to the end!" We all whooped and started laughing. Jace reached over with a devilish grin.

He pulled out a bottle of fancy grape juice from their mini fridge and red solo cups. The fact he even had it made the night even better. We raised full cups in the air and cheered.

"To my girl! Sass forever." Jace yelled.

"To the Sass Queen." We echoed.

While everyone laughed Jace sat his cup down and turned me around. "You really are something."

"Think so?" I asked, still on a happiness high.

"Hell yes." Jace kissed me in front of everyone while they let out wolf whistles. I couldn't believe how great it felt. Kissing Jace was a dream, a real fantastic dream. We broke apart and grinned.

"Fucking finally! The sexual tension was killing me!" Seb said over his cup. Even Jon nodded, his hands full of marshmallows. "I seriously shipped you guys at lunch! Anyway, if Clary is the Sass Queen, I'm the Marshmallow King."

Jon jumped up and pointed dramatically at Seb. "I challenge you to a marshmallow duel. You are not worthy to be my sister's king! For I am the Marshmallow King!" Simon pulled out foam noodles and threw them to Jon. "Duel me coward."

"I accept your challenge. Let us duel." Seb moved his cup to a safe spot and we crammed on the two beds farthest away from them. (Their room is large and two beds are on each side of the room.) Izzy made Simon go to Seb's side so she could cheer him on.

"Seb, Seb, Seb, Seb"

"Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon."

We cheered until Seb forfeited after twenty minutes. He fell on the floor and let Jon throw marshmallows at him. I got up and grabbed Jon's wrist.

"I am proud to crown you, my pain in the butt brother, Marshmallow King."

"All hail the Marshmallow King and Sass Queen." Everyone else chanted from their respective beds. We laughed until ten minutes before curfew. Jace and Simon walked Izzy and I to our room.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," I whispered in Jaces ear.

He pressed me into the wall and winked. "Bright and early at breakfast."

"Also in training, and about every other class. I love how you're in sophomore classes."

I leaned up and kissed him. "See you then Jacey-poo." He caught my hand and shook his head. It just made me laugh. "Fine, night babe." The last thing I saw before the door closed was Jace and Simon acting like brothers. Simon had always wanted one.

Morning didn't come soon enough. Izzy forced me into a tight, black tank and skinny jeans. While I looked adorable, it also showed off my boobs too well.

"Izzy, are you sure?" I asked while putting on mascara.

"As sure as that kiss last night. Now stop complaining." She shoved on her designer blouse and I stopped her.

"Izzy, if your want to impress Simon put on a nerdy shirt. Here," I tossed her a cute cartoon robot shirt I owned. She slipped it on over a plain under shirt and completed her outfit. She looked nerdy but still extremely tough. Simon would thank me later. We went down to the lobby to meet Jon and Bat. Instead we found some sluts trying to get their attention.

"Jonathon do I look good?" The girl had on a basketball jersey of a team she didn't even know. I almost puked. "What cha' think?" She just over did it.

"Hey brother of mine." I walked over calm as I could be. "Who's the girl with the Lakers jersey?" He anticipated my next comment but kept his mouth shut. I turned to her," did you watch the game last night? I can't believe they lost."

"Oh, I know," She answered.

Jon about laughed, "Sorry to burst your bubble but they don't play for a few months. My sister just tested you." He turned away and headed towards the doors. She looked completely humiliated and ran to the elevator. I would have felt bad if I wasn't so hungry. We walked across in silence until Jon finally said something about my top.

"I'm sure you know, but I can see more than I want of my little sisters breasts. Can I have an explanation please Isabelle?"

"Jace is the reason. Get over it." She flipped her hair and smiled. He knew he lost and nodded.

"Just not again, okay? I don't want to notice these things."

I ignored the rest of their conversation and bounced up the steps. Jace waited at the top, watching me climb the steps. "Nice top Clary. Here." He took off his plaid shirt and placed it on my shoulders. "Should I believe you picked out that top?" I sighed and pulled his shirt over mine. The sleeves dwarfed me. "Or maybe the villain is coming up the steps as we speak?" Izzy walked inside without saying anything. "Here, let me help with that." Jace took the sleeves and rolled them up to my elbows. "You look adorable, now to soggy oatmeal we go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dining hall. He pulled me back when I cracked the door open. Paint spilled all over the tiles in front of us. I laid my head on his chest and looked up.

"How did you know?"

"I'm friends with some nice seniors. Don't ask." I raised an eyebrow. "So, can you sing?"

"Kind of, why?"

Lance didn't let him answer me and I was dragged on to a stage. "Good morning everyone. Our resident Sass Queen has something to share with everyone this morning. But first," he took Jace's top off me and revealed my tank top. Jace caught the shirt with dignity. "Pay back for the piss." Lance whispered in my ear. "Enjoy singing, unless you want to hang out with me all day. We can trade."

"I'd rather sing than be your bitch. It's payback time." I whispered back to him. "Okay, so I get to choose right? How about…" I had to choose carefully. "Raise your glass by P!nk." The drum beats picked up and I took a deep breath.

"Right, right, turn off the lights

We're gonna lose our minds tonight

What's the deal, yo?

I love when it's all too much

5 a.m. turn the radio up

Where's the rock 'n roll?"

I looked at Jace and grinned. Lance didn't look happy.

"Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?"

I glanced at Lance and held my hands up by my sides.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn

What part of a party don't you understand?

Wish you'd just freak out

Can't stop, coming in hot

I should be locked up right on the spot

It's so on right now

Party crasher, panty snatcher

Call me up if you're a gangsta

Don't be fancy, just get dancy

Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong

In all the right ways, all my underdogs

We will never be, never be anything but loud

And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Won't you come on and come on and

Raise your glass!

Just come on and come on and

Raise your glass!"

Every time I said "raise your glass", cups went up and it turned into a short concert. Jace ran up to me when I finished and gave me back his shirt. I was actually relived to wear it again. I finally noticed his old white tee under it and shredded jeans. He was too much. After my "punishment" we ate and discussed what the Marshmallow King commanded.

"Everything of course!" Jon half yelled.

"No, the Sass Queen gets something." I argued back. We normally bickered like this. "The Queen doesn't just produce sassy offspring."

"Sassy, marshmallow offspring." Jon corrected. Maia, who had joined Bat after my concert, laughed.

"You guys know the whole hall heard you right? Viper, one of Lance's roommates, told me it sounded like you were doing drugs." She spooned a bite of cereal in her mouth, curls bouncing. I didn't guess we were that loud.

"What room is he in?" I asked picking a frosted flake out of my hair. The whole table went quiet and I looked at them. "What? If we want to prank them then we should know." Jace leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"It just seemed like you were into him or something." Izzy mumbled receiving glares from Alec and Jace. "Fine. The fact you were even curious seemed suspicious." She got up with her tray and went to sit with Simon, I guess she wasn't in the mood.

"I'll ask Viper," Maia said with milk dribbling down her chin. "So are you and Jace a thing?"

We blushed, which I had already picked up was unlike Jace, and nodded. She grinned and picked up her tray. "Well, I'm going to go to training early. Anyone else? Or do you two want to make out first?" Alec about choked on his orange and glared.

"I think we are coming with you." Jace picked up my tray and left me walking behind him with Maia. "So, are you naturally tan?"

"All natural, Red. Do you mind if I call you that? All the seniors do and it's only the second day of school. You must be worse than Izzy." She picked at her nails, almost tripping on Vipers stuck out leg. "One second guys." I saw her turn and punch Viper in the shoulder before catching up. "He's my cousin, but still a jerk. Vipers nice though." She pushed a curl back into place and linked her arm with mine. "To training we go!"

I came up with a few things on the way to training: A. Maia likes to ramble, then connect the dots. B. Jace wasn't comfortable not being beside me. C. I was pretty sure, based on our discussion, Maia though we had already had sex.

"So what was this 'sexual tension' Seb screamed about?"

Jace pulled me closer and laughed," I kissed her, that's all."

"That's all?" I countered. "I think it was more than that. It was an excellent kiss."

He pushed the gym doors open for us and grinned. "You're right about that little red."

"But the sexual tension…" Maia pushed.

Jace finished for her, "was evident the first time we met."

We entered the main area and I gawked. High wires, beams, and ropes graced the ceiling while weapons pooled on tables around the room. Jace pulled me to the changing rooms and tossed me a shirt and shorts from the clothes bin. "Five minutes or I'm coming in here to get you. I have a secret spot to show you." I ran into one of the booths and changed as fast as I could. This school had not been what I expected. He waited on the wall outside, smirking. "Three minutes. Congrats, you made it." I giggled and let him guide me to a ladder on the wall. "Climb Fray. We don't have long." I climbed until we ended up on a large, sturdy beam. He mocked me when we sat down by making a freaked out expression. The entire gym laid below us, students slowly walking to the changing rooms looked like zombies.

"They look enthusiastic to even be here," I whispered sarcastically.

"The fae students usually aren't, but the werewolf's don't show any emotion anyway." Jace looked down, puzzled. "I wish we could train by ourselves. Maryse said the gym was designed for everyone though so we had to share."

I looked in cut off sections and saw weights, which weren't reserved for Shadow Hunters. The other secluded side just had comfy seats, probably for the vampires.

"What do the fae do then?" He shook his head, unsure how to answer. "Okay then."

We climbed down and met in the middle of the space with everyone else. Izzy joined us along with Jon and the rest of the gang. The coach walked in five minutes later, glaring us down with her clipboard in hand.

"Welcome to your first day of training. While I explain the rules I expect you upperclassman to stay quiet." If a glare could kill, most of the students in here would have been dead. "Now, the rules are simple: Don't slack off, don't be late, and don't make excuses." She looked at the roll and grimaced. "I see we have another Morgenstern in here… Wait, no. Why do you go by Fray?" I had no clue what Jon had done but I didn't want to know. "Where's Clarissa Fray?"

"Here." I raised my hand and pushed through the crowd. She looked me over with a look I couldn't describe but smiled.

"I trust you won't give me any trouble young lady. Though I've already heard you have a fiery personality. You don't look like your reputation though." She mused, while I tried not to scowl. "Any way, start training folks. I'll be watching very closely." A pang in my chest made me feel like I was being called out. She would definitely be my favorite teacher this year.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I asked Jon at the dagger station.

He didn't look phased. "Oh, Jace and I pissed her off last year. Now let's see who has the best aim, shall we?"

We stood in front of two targets and grinned. Competition between our family members could get out of hand. Jon threw first, missing the middle of the target by an inch. I raised an eyebrow and threw, hitting closer to the middle. Pretty soon we gathered a crowd. Like I said, we were competitive.

"Last round loser."

"Oh little sister, you haven't seen the end of this."

I hit the middle perfectly and smirked. "Beat that Jonathon." He flicked me off and tried to hit dead center but missed. I started giggling and spun around. Jace caught me and grinned.

"I see we had a sibling competition. Who won?" Coach appeared and I leaned off Jace.

"I did." She glanced at me, shocked. I was about to say something when she smiled.

"Okay, class is over. Next period starts in twenty minutes. Go change." I headed to change when she called out my name. "Miss. Fray! Can we talk for a moment?" Jace let me go and I walked back over to her. "Today I think I found my star, that's you. I give an award out each week to the student who showed real initiative and actually tried. You displayed that today, even if it was friendly competition. That's all." I nodded and ran to get changed. At least she liked me. Jace waited to escort me to our next class outside. He made the next three periods bearable for me, especially since I was technically a freshman. Anatomy made me get a migraine, the English teacher just made me uncomfortable, and our Geometry teacher had anger issues. He almost chucked his lunch at us when Jace whispered something in my ear. My last class before lunch made my stomach clench. I was taking a senior writing class without Jace. At least Alec would be in there. When I walked in heads turned and I frantically scanned for Alec. He sat at a table, alone, listening to music. When I walked over he grinned and patted the seat beside him.

"Jace has me on guard duty in here, you can relax." He pulled out an ear bud and handed it over. "Its rock, I think you need it." Alec really got the whole musical escape process. I wasn't alone. The rest of the seniors pilled in but I didn't notice. I didn't even notice Lance staring.

Mrs. Bran walked in and sat a stack of large packets down on her desk. "Welcome to AP story writing. As you know to be in this class means you scored a 92 or higher on the writing portion of a high school or middle school exam. Now, I usually assign you partners for my writing projects but since we have two underclassman this year, you get to decide who you work with. I can't stress the fact you must be comfortable with them and work well together. So pair up and one of you needs to come up and grab a packet." She ignored us the rest of the period, going over the attendance and reading transcripts.

"Alec, will you partner up with me?" He shoved the packet in front of me. When had he got it?

"My brother would kill me if I didn't, you know that." We laughed and he opened it up to the first page. _Murder Mystery_ sat at the top of the page.

_Your group is stuck in a haunted house. When you are about to leave, the door slams in front of you and won't open. In the confusion you notice a little girl staring at you. She mouths 'help' then disappears in front of your eyes. What happened to her and how? This must be five pages, present or past tense. Be creative and show me what you can accomplish in a week. _

Alec drummed his fingers on the desk and sighed. "Sounds more like a ghost story. We can still make this creepy as hell though. What if she was possessed and killed her entire family. Then, while she hid in depression, was murdered by a neighbor who thought she was still possessed? Demons and ghost together, awesome right?" He sounded like Jon.

"Jon would say the same thing. I like that though. Let's do it."

Alec pushed my shoulder. "Well, he's rubbed off on me."

We sat at our table working on our story with ear buds in until the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and followed Alec to the dining hall. The smell of Sloppy Joe's filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but get one.

"You sure your small body can handle two of those things?" I recognized the voice and turned my head.

"I'm pretty sure I can." Lance raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He really needed to not underestimate me. "So did I surprise you this morning?"

He sat his drink on the counter and grabbed a straw. "Yeah, it was Vipers idea. I was thinking of much worse for you." At least he was honest.

"Oh okay. See you around then." He fiddled with the cups top while I left him in the dust. When I got to the table Jace looked at me like he was seeing a ghost. "Yes?" I sat down waiting for an answer.

"Why were you and Lance talking? It looked too civil." He crinkled his nose and stared at his food.

"Jace," I said unwilling to have him angry at me. "He just noticed how much food I got and commented. I've been surprising him all day. I don't like him. Jace, I love you. Now stop pouting and eat before I steal your food." He placed his hand over his food and pulled me towards him.

"I can't stay mad at you, can I?" I was snuggled and he stole fries in the process.

"Hey! That's my food!" I squealed. We carried on like that for a few minutes until he stuck a fry in my mouth. I really loved this boy.

-Two weeks later-

No Pranks or, well oddly, anything happened the next two weeks. Coach yelled at Jace and me in training for kissing when we reached the top of the ropes. At least we climbed them before we kissed.

"Clarissa! Jace! For the last time, stop kissing after you successfully do something!"

Jon glanced up and smirked, he accepted it without making an I'm-going-to-puke face. Alec on the other hand tried not to. He lowered his bow and turned away. Despite acting like a brother for two weeks, some things he still couldn't handle. He still rarely mentioned it but I could tell when he was. Last week we were finishing the last part of our writing assignment on gay marriage when he crinkled his nose.

"I have a question."

"Go for it," I had said, drinking from my Starbucks cup.

He took his hands of the keyboard and sighed. "Why do you two kiss when you finish something? It's become a thing."

"Because it's motivation to not focus on the weird things." I paused trying to find more whipped cream. "The seniors haven't done anything, especially after what Izzy and I did. Remember the squid ink water guns? Nothing happened, NOTHING." So I lied, we had done something to them when we were bored. They still hadn't done anything though. Catherine, Jace's friend, only shook her head and walked away. Later that day Jace called me.

"Can you come up? I have a movie on demand set up." He had sounded different.

"Yeah, be right up." I grabbed some popcorn and went up, unaware I was in for a speech. When he opened the door I saw a grave look on his face.

"Hey baby, come on in." We walked to his bed and I laid down.

"So, what are we watching?" He sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Clarissa, what did you do with Isabelle today? Catherine called me two hours ago, worried."

Um…" Whenever he used my full name I was in big trouble. "Nothing?"

He paced the room and tried to stay calm. "No, don't lie to me. What Did You Do? Catherine never calls me unless she knows something." I had about froze up, he meant it.

"Fine." I held up my hands in defeat. "Izzy decided to spray some senior girls with squid ink from our window using you guy's water guns. I was unwillingly involved even though I was bored. Your sister doesn't do anything good when bored."

"Wait! Squid ink? How the HELL would you get that shit? What was she, I mean what were y'all thinking? I couldn't even help you if they wanted to make sure learned Izzy lesson. That defies the bounds of civil pranks. Fuck! Look, I'm trying not to blame you. Izzy just fucked up any peace you might have gotten. I am used to her devious mind. Believe me, it took two hours to convince me to even use my pee in her pee-orade prank. Why? Just promise me you won't do something like that again. For my sake and yours. The safe period for freshmen is over in two months, don't do anything else stupid. I love you but your fiery personality makes me question how far you would go prank wise. Izzy has told me what you did in middle school." I blushed and tried to forget how bad the pranks got. "Clary, this is a competitive school. You know that. I don't want to lose you." He finally sat down and wrapped his arm around me. "Now what do you want to watch?" He opened Netflix on Jon's television, connected to their Xbox, and scrolled through all the chick flick movies Netflix had.

"Mean Girls good?" I laughed, he apologized through the sappiest gestures. It was adorable.

"Yes, yes it is." I snuggled into his chest and we sat there for a while relaxed. But that was last week. A part of me knew, at some point, they would get us back. That part spoke way too soon. I learned we had started something. We'd started a war, a vicious prank war.

**Hey! So, I finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. I loved your comments and am quite proud of this chapter. So, I inserted an freshman safety period to change it up and hint at Lances, "We can't prank you," thing. Any way, give me your reviews and comments and any suggestions. **

**Love y'all,**

** -A**


	4. Chapter 4: War Prep

Remember when I said prank war? Well, I meant it. Izzy and I had gone over board and there was no going back.

**Simon POV- **_***Warning: graphic images to be written about and embodied will be resolved but in this chapter. Young Readers have been warned.* **_

It started on Monday. Something was fishy, very fishy. Lance kept smirking at the one person who was civil but HATED him. The senior girls were being extra nice for some reason. And to top it all off, the subs usually filled with ham and cheese had a sticky black goo.

"Squid Ink," Jordan clarified, adding emphasis on the first letters. "Where the hell does someone get Squid Ink?" I could tell he was enraged but I opted out of explaining Izzy and Clary's weird prank two weeks before.

"Simons two 'genius' friends shot that crap onto a few seniors girls and we have to suffer now," Marlene clarified. She was obviously pissed.

"Okay," I pleaded, holding my hands up. "They may have crossed a line. We would too if we had dealt with Lance the way they did. I'm not making excuses for them but the seniors are JERKS." I paused, realizing I said that a little too loud. The whole table went pale looking behind me.

"What was that freshman? What are we?" Jay Peters was behind me, QB of the football team. Shit. Remembering what Clary had told me, I stood.

"I said you guys were jerks. Who fills sandwiches with squid ink? It's lunch. If there is some kind of feud going on at least leave our food out of it." I glared up and let my fangs extend. There was no threat intended, only a point. "Now let me drink my blood in peace." He backed away and I thought he'd go away. Next thing I knew I was on the floor, the world going from color to darkness. He'd punched me. I knew a certain head strong redhead with no compassion for pointless violent acts would be up before her boyfriend could stop her.

Old sneakers stopped near my head and I knew something would happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? PICK HIM UP, NOW!" I felt myself being lifted into someone's arms. "GOOD! Now, leave this room before I put you on the ground myself. Thank you." She scared almost all the guys in the school now, it was pretty funny. She yelled for Jace to take me to the nurse and I blacked out. I loved my best friend.

Alec POV-

I'd never seen anything like it before. Clary yelled at Jay until he willingly gave Jace Simons almost unconscious body. She came to his chest, but her sneaker placed directly under his unprotected groin seemed to be enough persuasion. We followed them to the infirmary, but not without Maia smacking Jay on the back of the head. The idiot deserved it. Clary sat beside Simon in the nurse's office murmuring things like, "Si. Don't worry Si, we're all here." Or, "You are so brave. I'm proud of you and your sexy vampire mojo." Jace leaned on the door, afraid of ruining the moment. I walked over to knock some sense into him.

"Bro, get her out of here."

He shook his head, "I can't. She won't leave without knowing if he's okay or not."

"Look," I said holding his head in my hands. "She needs to go to classes. I have two free periods, I'll stay here and text her any updates. Do it." He nodded and went over to her. She curled into his chest as he whispered comforting things in her ear. I saw her nod and as she passed she looked at me, making sure I would keep my promise. I nodded and sat where she had. Simon looked harmless passed out. "Simon, I don't know if you realize this, but you have someone amazing in your life. She loves you like a brother and I don't know how I could see the world without her either. Never forget that. I hope you never forget."

Jace POV-

I'd seen a few sides of Clary. Angry Clary came out when I stole her art notebook. Upset Clary appeared when Jon got on her case or her dad called. She laughed when I was being a goofball. Happy Clary was normal because she usually kept her mood positive. Protective Clary didn't quit until something was resolved. Today was something else. She'd never shown guilt before. I sat in Rune class, holding her hand under the desk. She was usually drawing runes until her hands were stained black.

Professor Luke, who preferred we called him by his last name, came to our table. "Clarissa are you alright? You haven't drawn a single rune today." She barely noticed him and pulled her head up.

"I'm just thinking, that's all." Clary murmured under her breath. He nodded and went back to the front of the room. I rubbed her shoulder and tried to coax her to pick up the pen.

"Clare-bear, please. Draw something for me. Anything." She barely lifted the pen and started drawing. Soon the page was filled runes I'd never seen.

"What do they mean?" I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Invincibility, Courage, Fearless, and Angelic Power." She grinned slightly and closed her eyes. "I'm okay Jace. I mean, I'm okay now. Alec told me he's awake and in his dorm. I did something good right?"

She had me thinking. "Well, you did call Jay off and look hot doing it. The seniors are already pissed so you couldn't have done any more damage." The look Viper, the only senior in the class gave me said something else. "Any way, want to hang out in my dorm after this period? We can watch a few episodes of The Walking Dead if you want." She nodded and we drew until class was out. I couldn't clue her in to what they had started until later. Catherine had told me to do it when no one was around. When we walked into the main dorm building seniors were lined up in front of the elevators. I acted like it was nothing while Clary put her brave face on.

"Names please," Catherine said, stepping up to meet us. She gave me the look and I nodded.

"Jace Herodale and Clarissa Fray."

"Current relationship?" She further questioned.

"Dating." Clary answered. She was as frustrated as I was.

Catherine got out of our way and we got in the elevator.

"That was odd," she said taking out her phone. I assumed she was texting Izzy. I nodded and looked over her shoulder. She just pretended I wasn't looking.

_Contact: Izzy_

_Subject: Crazy Seniors and suspicious shit_

_Izzy, the seniors are standing in front of the elevators demanding names and relationship status (Jace and I walked in together). I think we started something._

_-Redhead-_

"Redhead? Really, you sign off with that?" I almost died laughing. The elevator door opened and she slapped my shoulder. "What?"

"YOU peeped! Don't judge me. You sign off yours with golden one." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. She half smiled and nudged the door open. "Shall we watch blood and guts?"

"Young lady, wait one second! How did you know about that? Hey, don't hide!" She disappeared and left me sitting on my bed. "Clarissa, you have ten seconds. I know where you are." I heard a giggle and slowly moved toward it. "Ten, nine, eight, seven," she still said nothing. "Six, five," this was not a game she wanted to play. "Four, three, two, one." I noticed a head of red hair and grinned. She popped up and tackled me. "Okay, okay, we need to talk." She froze up and I had to push her off. We sat in the floor and spoke in a whisper.

"What's going on?" She was panicking beside me. We had leaned on the end of Jon's bed.

"Remember how I told you about the safe period? The seniors have ended it early and are coming after you and Izzy. Catherine texted me last night."

"We aren't safe…" She dropped her voice extremely low.

I grasped her shoulders, "No, you are. Jon and I told my mom about what was happening this morning and she agreed to let you stay with us at night." She looked at me with a look of pure joy. "We need to get your stuff then. Also hide anything valuable, they are malicious." She nodded and we went to their room. Izzy was already inside.

"I got your text. Mom told me a few minutes ago. Just pack your clothes because I've done everything else. We're in their room for a week. Maybe more." Izzy was direct and got back to work. I helped Clary pack up her chargers, devices, and anything else she needed. We made it back to my room before anyone else saw us. While the girls settled in I heard Magnus, Alec, and Jon come in.

"You told them?" Jon asked, helping his sister with the blow-up mattress.

"You bet. Now we need a plan." I answered, helping Izzy out as well. We sat there for an hour, thinking of something. Clary's phone rang and she went into the bathroom and left us out of earshot. Who the hell had her number other than us?

Clary POV-

'Unknown' pooped up on my screen and I left the group to ponder while I talked. No one besides them knew my number. What the hell?

"Hello?"

Someone breathed then answered. "Clarissa, how are you?"

I knew the voice, I thought I did. "I'm fine. Who is this?"

"We are currently scouting your room and can't find the safe. Wait! We just did. What's the code?"

I took the call outside the bathroom and put it on speaker. "Hello? What's the fucking code? What's the code to the safe?" Izzy looked up and grinned. She was up to something. I saw her mouth, "I have the real safe. The one in our room is fake." I nodded and proceeded.

"If you haven't tried 0000, I recommend that." The guys looked between Izzy and me before picking up the hint and hiding their laughter. The line went silent before it picked back up again. "Get it?"

"Yes," it came out as a growl, "I didn't expect the hot cheese though. Now who came up with that? Hmm. Watch your back Fray, and tell Izzy the same. We aren't done." He, it sounded like a guy, hung up.

"Okay, where's the real one Izzy?" Jon questioned once she explained.

She grinned," When mom told me about our current situation, I came up with something devious. So, I rigged the fake safe to spray hot cheese and packed our real one. It's right here." I looked over as she whispered and saw it beside her bag.

"You only had a few minutes!" Jace said normally.

Izzy rested on our blow up mattress, "if I recall correctly, you and Alec taught me how to rig traps when I was eight. Remember when we sprayed our cousin William with glitter? He looked like Magnus on a normal day."

"He was pissed," Alec recalled. "Then mom yelled at us for ten minutes before succumbing to laughter. She'd held it longer than any of us could have."

Magnus spoke up, "I guess I know where Alexander's fetish for glitter comes from."

"Shut up Mag," Alec blushed. "We don't want to clutter anyone's thoughts with that. It's personal."

"So, you like glitter?" I asked, making everyone laugh. "Alec, you are quite strange."

"As are you miss 'I wonder if Jace would mind me drawing him naked'."

"Alec," I screeched, "you had no right!"

"I am ready and willing." Jace whispered in my ear while running his fingers down my arm. I felt myself get goose bumps and noticed Izzy's face. Damn her, she really needed to not make that face. I was referring to her "I am suggesting naughty things" face.

"Izzy has an idea," she said.

Jon stood up, "Okay, then tell us."

"Spin the bottle." Jace grinned after she said that and grabbed an empty glass Pepsi bottle.

"Shall we?" He asked. We nodded. The worst game known to man had started.

Magnus POV-

Whoever gave birth to Isabelle Lightwood didn't know how devious she would be. The tricky girl turned a simple game of 'Spin the bottle' into 'a perverted mix of games that don't belong together.' No wonder she was so good at pranks. Clary and Jace were making out because Jace wouldn't kiss Alec or take his clothes off. Long story short we were playing Spin the strip truth or dare. It made no sense but at the same time it did. Alec spun the bottle and landed on Simon, who joined us ten minutes ago.

"Hell NO! I'm not kissing him!" Alec spun and opted to make out with me. Izzy laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, strip or kiss." Alec almost screamed from frustration and threw his ragged sweater off. His reaction made Izzy fall on her back laughing. "Thank the lord I got that on tape!" She came back up and froze.

"What was that about a tape Isabelle? Hmm?" Alec moved forward. Izzy shook her head and grabbed the bottle. Unfortunately for Izzy, Alec snatched the bottle from her and pointed it. "Show me the tape Izzy." She stuck out her phone and let him watch the video. We had a good laugh before he deleted it. "There. Now spin the fucking bottle Izzy." He sat it down and waited. Alexander shared his sister's evil genes more than he could imagine.

"Not until I have my phone brother," Isabelle added with an evil smirk. Someday, I feared, they could plot to destroy the world and not get caught. A white envelope under the door caught my eye and I moved Alec off my lap. When I reached it, ignoring his curious gaze, I recognized the hand writing.

"Guys," I said busting everyone out of their trance. "We have a letter from the seniors." Clary immediately hopped off Jaces lap and snatched it from me. The girl was on a mission.

_**Sophomores and Freshman, **_

_** Welcome to the prank war of all prank wars. Due to the recent squid ink incident of two weeks ago we are authorized to give your group a warning. To the ladies, the senior girls await your return to your dorm next week. They have a special welcoming planned. To the men, because of the circumstances we aren't allowed to enter your room without permission. But don't assume you are safe because of this. We will be waiting for your retaliation. Let the war begin. **_

_** -The Seniors- **_

_** P.S. Alec and Clary might need to watch their mouths. Seniors are quite ruthless in all senior classes. **_

She threw the letter in the floor and landed face first on Jaces bed. "We meed a pwan."

Jace lifted her head and positioned her body in his lap. "What was that?"

"A plan Jace. We need a plan." I noticed the look on her face. Anger had mixed with guilt, forming a look I'd never seen before. Clary grabbed a pen and sat with Izzy. After twenty minutes we became extremely impatient.

"Just show us already!" Simon almost screamed. Jace nodded and pulled an ear bud out.

"Little Red, I fucking love you. But we need to know, now." The girls looked up and grinned. They had created the ultimate plan.

Izzy POV-

Clary and I knew was it dangerous. We were willing to take every risk though. First, we would distract the senior guys while Jace and Jon gathered more water guns and Kool-Aid. Basically, we would talk about a wet shirt contest and have them compete. Then ruin the shirts. We started with the small pranks because the large one would make us legends. Jace shook his head and stopped listening to his music.

"Stage two is worse?" He asked, refusing to let go of Clary who was on his lap.

"Don't ask questions Jace. The next stage is always worse." She kissed his nose and looked back at me. "Keep going."

"Stage two involves our free willing bi-sexual and gay boy. You guys need to lure one senior guy who is extremely gullible into this room. We'll do the rest."

Jace glared at me. "This better not include Clary in any sexual way."

"Like you already don't! I saw the hickey on her shoulder in training." Alec grimaced.

"Well she is my girlfriend. It's not like you don't have one either." Jace countered. I broke up their little argument before it got out of hand.

"Boys, she is sacrificing herself in no sexual manor. Also Jace, you have a hickey too. Just saying."

He backed down and let me finish all five steps without any more interruptions. "Questions?"

"I have one," Jon said standing up. He went over to Jace and looked down. "When did you have time to give my sister a hickey?" Clary sat between the two, glaring.

"We hang out in here and watch movies. What we do is none of your business." She puffed out her cheeks and raised an eyebrow at her brother. Jon held his hands up and back peddled.

"Okay. Just not doing the frickle frackle in our room. It's my room too." He rest his head against his bed again and looked defeated. "So, are we starting this plan in the morning or?"

I shook my head. "One day of peace then we will strike. It's fair enough." That we did.

Clary POV-

My hearing was either extremely good or the guys honestly snored this loud. Izzy and I laid on our mattress awake and sharing headphones at two in the morning. Magnus had offered sleeping with Alec so we could have his mattress but we refused. He deserved his sleep too. I checked my phone and the screen almost made me blind. 2:05. I noticed Izzy had conked out beside me and felt guilty. I was half of the reason we were in here. Jace and the guys deserved peace but the given circumstances hadn't given them any. To avoid my shame I went in the bathroom and laid in the tub. Maybe I could get some sleep in here. Eventually I fell asleep only to woken up, three hours later, by someone peeing. I gently moved the shower curtain to see plaid pajama bottoms and let the curtain fall back in place. It was only Jace. I just had to wait him out. He finished and let the water in the sink run from what I heard. I just didn't expect the curtain to fly open. Jace stood there, fly open, trying not to laugh at me. "Clary? Why are you in here?" He half whispered.

"Your snoring kept me up so I thought I could get some sleep in here. What are you doing up anyway?" I whispered back. Jace put out a hand and I let him pull me up. "Well, tell me."

He chuckled, "I had to pee. How much did you see?" We were in the room now, he had let me sleep under his covers while he slept on top.

"Not much. I just saw your plaid covered ass." He grinned and messed with my hair while I laid on his arm. "It isn't funny. What if it was Jon or Alec, or even Magnus? That would have been bad." He put a finger to my lips.

"Go to sleep. We wake up at seven."

"Fine." I said and found myself drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds. Sleep never felt so good. Waking wasn't fun though.

Jon POV-

I opened my crust filled eyes to see I had woken up ten minutes early. When I sat up I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep. My sister was asleep in Jaces bed. I didn't remember her laying there before. Temptation to wake Jace up flowed through me but I ignored it. As long as they weren't naked I wouldn't freak out. Jace moved and covered her body even more. His arm and leg draped over her covered side. If he hadn't been drooling it would have been cute. The shower called my name so I succumbed to it. Carefully avoiding the air mattress, I reached the bathroom and pulled the curtain open. My sister couldn't be understood or explained by anyone normal. She followed her own instincts and sometimes that led her down the wrong path. I thought about the plan while I showered to pass the time. I didn't want to go a date with Sadie Brooks, the bitchiest senior girl known to man. I liked, okay so who I liked was still a secret. It made no sense to like the girl so I avoided the topic. She like was a sister to me. It was weird. When I got out and changed, Jace took a shower. Anyone who had lived with Clary could pick up her scent on him, flowers and painting oil. The girls hogged the mirror while putting on their makeup. Eventually we would have to leave and I doubted mom would have let Clary out of the house with that much makeup on. Izzy was a factor though so I was likely to get bitched out if I complained. When we finally left the girls went ahead leaving me with Jace.

"Jace, how crazy is their plan? I don't want them hurt." I adjusted my messenger bag and looked over.

"It'll work. They just need to get the guys attention today. I'm not too happy either, Jon. She is my girlfriend." I saw him turn his necklace in his hand and let him walk ahead. Clary didn't make dating her easy. When I looked back up they were talking, hand in hand. At least she was reasonable.

"Focused on the love birds again?" Izzy asked. I hadn't noticed she slipped behind them.

"Well, they are pretty interesting. I didn't really picture them dating before. Jace's reputation for not needing a girl has been pretty obvious." I mused.

She nodded. "I knew they would get together as soon as they met. Jace was meant to get a girlfriend eventually. Besides, once he saw her photo he wouldn't stop asking about her. He practically knew everything about her before school started." That I hadn't known.

"So that's why he took possession of her after the first day? Didn't know that until now, Izzy."

"The things I teach you Jonathon. You've got a lot to learn." She was right. I did.

Clary POV-

I was uncomfortable wearing so much makeup. Izzy insisted I had to for the plan though. She knew if we got their attention today, tomorrow would be easy. Lance, followed by Viper and Jay, stared in our direction when we passed the table. The next part I was by no means a fan of. Izzy and I winked in their direction while they were still looking, making my stomach sick. Jace joined us after we sat down and glared at Izzy.

"I thought you said she wasn't involved in this sexually? She looks like she'll be sick." I felt his arm wrap around my waist and leaned into his shoulder.

"Perverts," I muttered as Viper looked back and acted like I hadn't just caught him.

"Well," Izzy chimed in, "they took the bait and can't take their eyes off us. It worked." The girl acted as if she wasn't in the hot seat with Jace. Lance glanced back a second time and caught Jace's glare.

"I am going to slaughter someone." Jace mumbled into his grits. I was just grateful he didn't have a blade in his possession. Besides the glares Jace and Alec put out, the rest of the morning went normally. When Alec and I were in writing things changed though. Viper turned his chair around and joined our table for the first time all year.

"Viper," Alec tried to be respectful.

"Hello Alec, Clarissa." He sat his notebook in front of him and looked around. "We need to talk," he checked again before continuing. "I'd prefer if it was in private though. Lance is creepily possessive over how close we get to you today. If he saw me right now he'd flip, don't ask why." I saw his shoulders visibly relax when the final bell rang. Even I knew Lance was never late. "No, not now." He murmured. Something was wrong.

"Viper, what's wrong?" His face contorted before he scribbled something on a piece of paper and slid it over. Before I could say thanks he had returned to his table, like he had never been over here.

_5:00, behind the dorm building. Bring Jace and Izzy. Lance has a plan he wants to put in action and it's worse than anything you've done. Don't let anyone see you. Also, wear a rain jacket you don't care about. You don't want to be caught without it. _

_ The guy who wants to help you more than hurt you, _

_Viper (Real name is Victor, I just came off as mean freshman year so) _

Alec pushed the note, now folded, in his pocket and nodded when Viper quickly turned to make sure we read it. Our teacher entered the room and stopped to look at the class.

"Good afternoon everyone, I have an announcement. Alexander Lightwood's and Clarissa's paper on homosexuality received recognition in the state paper. Therefore, I'd like to congratulate the two of them." She continued but we were locked in our own world.

"We didn't intend…"

"I know…" Alec said quietly.

"Are you okay?" I patted his arm.

"I'm…okay…" He stuttered, trying to ignore the stares. The whole class eyed us until Viper snapped.

"Seriously? There's no need to stare at them. They can obviously write so get over it." Gloria, who I assumed was his girlfriend, fake smiled in our direction and returned to her work. The rest of the class followed her lead, further proving how Viper got his nickname. Alec and I returned to the dorm after class to discover the rest of the gang researching something. When I looked back it was already 4:40.

"Hey babe," Jace said over his laptop. "What's with the long face?"

"Jace, Izzy, grab an old rain jacket and come with us. Viper needs to talk." Alec explained while I unlocked my phone.

_It's Viper, meet me after dinner. Lance got a tail I would be spilling something and has me on lock down. Pass this on. Also, the rest of the senior class has your number. Don't ask. _

Alec went for the closet but I grabbed him in time for him to read the message.

"Change of plans. We'll be needing these after dinner. He's on lock down and the weather app is calling for rain."

"Lovely," Jace complained, resurrecting his laptop. "Now I need Clary for something then. Come here." Jon raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

I leaned against him and stared at the screen. The mouse hovered over the camera icon on his mac before he clicked it.

"I figured it was time to change my profile picture. No harm in that right?"

I nodded and moved closer so my whole body could be in the picture. We took about twenty before deciding the one of our foreheads touching looked the best. Jace took a minute but he changed his picture like he promised. Within five minutes he had twenty notifications from that one photo. They ranged from embarrassing family comments to girls being nice or bitchy. The best comment came twenty minutes later.

'Aww! You two are adorable together. May the condoms be ever in your favor.'

We grinned before bursting into laughter. Our friends decided to see what was so funny and ended up rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's classic. 'May the condoms be ever in your favor.' Wait till mom sees that!" Izzy roared from the floor. From what I could tell she was about to piss her pants. Magnus reached into his top drawer and chucked five condoms at Jace.

"Use them if you get the urge to penetrate sex tribute from district 12."

Alec about cried when Magnus said it and quoted Pitch Perfect, "still not a good enough use of the word penetrate."*

Jon sat on his bed and bit his lip. Dad must have been calling him. "If I hear the words 'condom' or 'penetrate' during this conversation I will kill someone. We clear?" Everyone stopped and nodded. Jon then took his phone to the bathroom and left us alone.

"Sorry to break this up but Alec and I need to go to Simon's room. We'll see you later." Magnus whispered. Izzy opted to going with them and left us alone in the room.

"You busy missy? Because I have a plan that involves your lips on mine."

I giggled and pushed Jace's chest. "I like your plan. Enlighten me."

"First, I do this." He kissed the corner of my mouth. "Then, well you know." We fought for dominance while our tongues danced together. Jace's hand found the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I was almost in his chest when I wrapped a hand around the back of his head. Jace ended the kiss to catch his breath and grinned. "Kissing you is like clockwork, easy and rewarding." We laid on the bed for a few minutes to catch our breath before returning to our activities. Mid-kiss we heard a puking sound and tore apart.

Izzy stood with everyone else in the middle of the room. She grinned like an idiot while Alec buried his head in Magnus's sparkly shirt. "I must say, that's more intense than Malec's* kisses. Five stars, now don't make any porn videos." She slyly slid her phone in her pocket but not before I noticed.

"Isabelle Lightwood, give me your cellphone now." Jace warned while standing up. She shook her head and backed slowly into Jon. Jon's hand slipped the phone from her pocket and he tossed in onto the bed. There in her pictures were two extremely sexy photos of us kissing. I sent them to myself before handing the phone back.

She jumped away from Jon and straightened up. "Well, it's time for dinner anyway. Come on." On her arm were four rain jackets.

We were forty minutes away from finding out what Viper wanted.

**Hello Everyone! I'm SO sorry for the wait. I'm going to be a high school senior so I'm taking the ACT and SAT again, which require a lot of studying. That's basically my reason but I'm happy to be back. Explanation Time!**

**1*I love pitch perfect a bit too much. Fat Amy is my spirit animal. (I'm also a Choir Girl.) **

**2* Even Izzy has a ship name for them. Magnus and Alec are amazing. **

**Questions: **

** Is Viper being sincere or is it a trap? **

** Has any character grown on you that you may have hated? (Viper grew on me by the time I wrote the third chapter. He's a decent guy.) **

** Will the plan work? **

**Real Life References: **

**Jay Peters is a combined name of two of my best-friends. Jay is ones first name and Peters is a last name. **

** As usual leave any comment or opinion in that section below and review please. I appreciate your feedback. I don't own TMI or any characters.**


	5. Chapter 5:Shit Storm

Forty minutes of torture lay before us. Jace took my hand walking through the lobby when we passed a group of senior girls I didn't know well.

"Don't look, they know what is happening and we don't need to act suspicious." I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Let's put on a show then." Jace watched me with curiosity. I stopped him outside the door and got on my tip-toes to reach his ear. "Start laughing like I'm whispering naughty things in your ear in 3… 2… 1…"

"Clary, we can't do that right now. Later though, I promise." He raised my chin up and grinned. I heard the underlying chuckle in his tone. Before I could reply he stiffened and held on to my waist.

"Hello guys! How are we doing? I see you were having a moment… Sorry to interrupt it." Lance was not the least bit sorry and we knew it. "We will be escorting you to dinner tonight. May I?" Between the pulling away and linking of our arms, Lance separated Jace and I. "Do you know how hard it is for me to keep a straight face tonight? We have the best plan ever and I can get you away from the mess. All that requires is a date with me. Good idea right?" I internally sighed. No matter how many outs I got I would never accept them.

Voluntarily, I got closer and said plainly, "Have you ever heard on the Three Musketeers, Lance? One for all and all for one?" He nodded and grinned like an idiot. "Well, that's my mind set currently. I'm with my friends through thick and thin, no matter what happens. Sorry, I can't accept that offer but I hope some other girl will in the future." When he loosened his hold I slipped out and joined Jace between him and two of his lackeys.

"Awkward conversation?" Jace was obviously uncomfortable.

"Yep. I can't believe they are doing this." I saw the rest of our friends being escorted a few feet away from us. "This can't be good." Lance glanced back and grinned at us, I really hated him right now.

As if he couldn't feel the tension, Lance joined the conversation. "So if you really don't like us then why did you wear what you did this morning? Hmm…"

Jace handed over his main shirt and pulled me away from Lance's area. "My girlfriend, my boobs. Don't even act like you weren't staring at them." As sexist as he sounded, I didn't feel like being too much of a smart ass. He had a point. Lance had no right to stare. "What's this bullshit anyway? I wanted to talk to her on the way to dinner not," he wildly gestured the guys, "this." The guy behind me let out an exasperated sigh and grunted. We had gotten to the doors without noticing.

"Okay boys, you know what to do." He turned to me and winked. "I'll see you later." Someone roughly grasped my arm and pulled me away from Jace and the guys.

"GO TO HELL!" I screamed. Lance raised an eyebrow but turned back to Jace. WHAT THE HELL!

**Jace POV **

They fucking dragged her away from me! This would not fly. Before she was dragged into the cafeteria she retaliated in her own sassy way. "GO TO HELL!" Kent, who she didn't know, just pulled her along until she was out of sight.

"Quite the screamer, Jace. How's she in bed?" Lance grinned. Jon and I exchanged looks of fury while Alec was dealing with his own captor.

"Must I remind you that is my sister you are referring to?" Jon managed to say it without spitting.

From behind me I heard, "let go of me asshole, you're ruining my jacket. I did this by hand!" Alec whipped around and knocked his "guard" down to get to Magnus.

"Let him go, NOW." Clark backed off and walked into the building. "Mag, are you okay? What did he do to you? Do I need to contact my mom?" Alec placed his hands on the side of Magnus's face. He shook his head in response and laid his head on Alec's shoulder.

"Like I said," I wasn't distracted anymore, as sweet as it was. "My girlfriend. You don't get to talk about her or look at her like that. I am the only one who can and I haven't even gotten that far." I heard Jon mutter, "I'd rather you didn't." I acknowledged his comment and turned my attention back to Lance. "Now tell us, is there a point to us standing out here?"

"We have rules for dinner tonight actually. Good guess, Jace." Lance pulled out a note pad and read it as seriously as he could. "1. No PDA of any kind with your significant other. 2. When we want someone to be with, no one complains or resists. 3. Any violation will result in stripping Clary of her clothing in front of everyone, or a possible night with me. 4. Co-operation with us will lessen our pranks on each of you. Are we clear?"

"One question actually. Why MY sister?"

"Because I want her and I can't have her. Besides, she and Izzy are vicious prankers. We can't let that slide. So, are we clear?"

I flashed a grin at the boys and nodded. "We understand." Before I could join them on the other side of the doors Lance grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Watch your actions Golden Boy. EVERY senior is watching y'all tonight. I know you have a plan, I'm just insuring we won't get hit tonight by anyone. Have a nice dinner." He growled out every word and left me following him in. The girls were already seated but when I met Clary's eyes she looked scared. She knew she was a target.

"I was worried." She said when I reached the table. Clary would usually take my hand by this point but she had an eye trained on Lance. Nothing was going to ruin the plan. We numbly ate our fries until Izzy burst into the room in a sprint.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME PSYCHO!" Nathaniel chased her into the room and paused to take a breath.

Simon followed, fangs out of his gums. "Get back here moron, no one peeks on my girlfriend." Clary raised an eyebrow and rested her head on her hands. Izzy's gaze followed back to Simon and she blushed.

"You just, wow. Um, I…" she couldn't finish her sentence, she was so happy. Alec got up to stop them from committing any PDA before they did. Izzy looked over and arched an eyebrow our way. I just nodded and grinned back. She could do her version of the plan right now if she wanted to and take Lance's mind off the almost PDA.

"Attention all Junior and Senior males: we will be having a wet tee-shirt contest after classes end tomorrow in the courtyard. Winner gets to kiss little Red on the cheek. To enter talk to either Clary or I. That is all." She grabbed a tray and headed our way. Simon followed her lead, shaking his head. Every pair of male eyes turned to Clary and she shrunk down as far as she could go. Isabelle knew how to distract people and Clary wasn't feeling it this time.

"I'm going to the bathroom. This is uncomfortable." I nodded and followed her out the door. Lance tagged along and noticed I was just protecting her.

"Sup' Lance?"

He dropped his hood and showed me a blank face. "Just making sure you follow our rules. So, wet tee-shirt contest? You going to enter?" I shook my head and let him continue. "Right, you're a sophomore. Well, I'm going to win it. I already know that." His arrogance angered me. At least he wasn't aware that Izzy would pick the guy. He wouldn't win in a heartbeat. "How soft is Clary's skin? I think it's very soft just by how she looks. But she is your girlfriend after all. You got lucky." Clary ducked her head from the bathroom and cocked her head to the side.

"Wet tee-shirt contest." I clarified. She scrunched her brows together and sighed.

"Jace," she looked pale under the hallway lights. "I puked in there. Can you walk me back to the room? Public attention makes me nervous which in turn does, well, what just happened." Lance shrugged and let us go. Once in the room she smiled. "My breath smells horrible but I'm glad to be out of there."

"So can we be rebels and show some PDA?" She laughed and got up.

"At least let me brush my teeth first, or do you want to taste lunch again?" I imagined the smell and shook my head. She closed the bathroom door and I could hear the electric tooth brush. At least we were alone.

**Alec POV **

Lance walking in alone scared me. It meant those two genius's had defied his rules in their own way and we were the targets now**. **My phone beeped and I realized it was a text from Jace.

_Clary threw up, nerves probably. We're watching How to Train Your Dragon right now. Good luck. –Golden one _

Those lucky ducks! I still felt bad for Clary though. Someone called my name but I couldn't tell who. As soon as I looked up I realized it was Viper.

"Alexander, come sit with us. We need to talk." He fake grinned but I could see the warning look in his eyes.

I nodded and carried my tray to the table. A wave of pressure hit me when I realized how much danger I was in. Our plan had to go off without a hitch. I couldn't mess up. "Hey guys."

"Hey Alec!" Catherine said from across the table, dragging a fry through her ketchup in a suspicious pattern. It looked like she was spelling out Magnus's name with a skull beside it. I raised an eyebrow but she acted like it was no big deal.

"So," Lance grasped my shoulder roughly. "Have you seen Magnus since we came to dinner?"

"He was sitting with us…" I looked back and he was indeed gone. "I don't know where he went."

Viper gnawed on a fry and no one moved. "You might want to find him. He pissed Lance off."

"Viper, no need to worry him. I'm just slightly pissed." I could feel his anger, fuck. "How does one remove this exactly? Maybe you'll know." He turned and I saw a blast of magic glitter on the back of his ear. That was Magnus's signature attack if you pissed him off.

"That…" This wouldn't be easy. "You have to apologize to him to get that removed. I accidently threw out his hair gel one time and hand that on the back of my neck for a week. Took a few things to get him to remove it, including going to Walmart and buying the gel." They looked at me like they were trying not laugh. "What? He's stubborn."

"We'll come by tonight and apologize." Viper confirmed with a 'get out of here now' look.

"Okay then. Crap." Jace had texted me he needed some ibuprofen because of he hit his head doing something. I wasn't going to ask and I knew he had no clue where I kept it. "Jace needs my help. He can't find some medication. I'll see y'all around I guess." They accepted my explanation and I left alive. Knowing when to shut my mouth helped me. When I reached the room I found there was no emergency at all.

"One down, a handful more to go. Hey Alec." Jace smirked on the bed, arm around Clary's shoulders, acting like he hadn't just lied over the phone.

"You lied to me? Really, that's your best plan?" My hands flew up and wildly gestured in his direction. "Jace. You Are A Moron. But, you saved my ass so, thank you."

Clary leaned up and patted the spot at her feet. "What happened? Did you piss one of them off?" Finally, someone with common sense.

"No," I could feel a headache coming on. "Magnus blasted Lance's ear because they did something to annoy him and he can't get it off unless they apologize. I have feeling he added some silver to it so it burns a bit." Clary immediately grabbed her phone and called Magnus.

"Where are you?" She sounded serious.

I heard a faint, "hiding," from the speaker and put my head in my hands.

"Well find a way to the room. Alec is in here and worried about you. We also need to discuss your actions." I mentally sensed his hesitation to answer her.

"I'll be there soon, leave the door unlocked." Then he hung up. So much for talking to him. We waited in silence, the movie paused so we could listen for footsteps in the hall. Finally, after thirty minutes, with a headaches from stress, we heard footsteps. Except they were running, oh lord. Magnus burst through the door and tried to lock it before the door banged open again.

"Girl in here, we can't enter." Jake said in front of the door way. He shot Clary a look of annoyance and stayed there, panting like the dog he was.

"Well sorry for my gender type, but I feel like we can punish him just as much in here as you can out there." Her anger bled through the calm in her voice. She obviously wasn't in the mood for this. "Now leave, your foot is technically in the room moron." Jake didn't appreciate her tone but did so anyway.

"You got lucky this time Warlock," Jake spat. "It'd be a pity if the little girl isn't around next round."

Clary scrunched her eyebrows together and growled. "My name isn't little girl! Now leave before I hurt you myself." Jake raised an eyebrow and left, slamming the door behind him. "Stupid werewolf, why couldn't he just leave."

"I heard that little girl!" Someone yelled from outside.

Clary, despite Jace's attempts to restrain her, flung the door open and glared. We watched patiently behind her, at a distance of course. Jake sat up and pulled himself to his full height of 6' 8". "What did you just say? With hands on her small hips she looked him in the eyes. "I thought I heard two words no mortal or downworlder is allowed to say."

"Are you trying to scare me? Because you just look like a hot, short, girl with anger issues." He grinned and was about to continue when she stomped his foot and threated to knock him out with Jace's baseball bat.

"Enough you two," Jace intervened, taking his bat from her hands. "Apologize to her before she does hurt you Jake, I know she wants to."

"It has a name, wow." Clary sarcastically muttered under her breath.

"Clare-bear, please." She nodded and hid behind him so she couldn't see Jake. In the hallway Jake sighed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for calling you the forbidden words. I had to think of something because only Lance is allowed to call you red."

She came back in to view and tried to be nice. "I accept your apology and tell Lance something for me: Only Jace can call me red. He is only allowed to call me by my name." Jake nodded and headed to the elevator, where Izzy and the rest of the gang emerged from. It wasn't hard to tell there had been a food fight. Izzy had pasta sauce all over her top and Simon was covered in a fruit punch, part of it soaking through his white shirt. Maia and Bat followed, burger remnants strewn in their hair.

"Food fight?" Alec dared to ask. Izzy glared and shouldered her way into the room, obviously pissed beyond her normal limit. "Looks like we've all had a rough day. What happened exactly?" Before Clary could shut the door behind them, Viper entered, interrupting the conversation.

"May I?" With a nod of affirmation he came in and stood before them. "Good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"Bad." Jace groaned from his bed.

"The pranks will be worse than planned due to their evacuation from the food fight. They had no reason to leave like Clary and Alec did."

Izzy interrupted in her bitch voice, "They got pasta down my shirt and sauce all over my top. Excuse me if Lance's little food fight caused me to leave. My shirt is ruined."

"And the good news is," he acted like she had never interrupted, "all of the junior and sophomore guys will be competing in your contest tomorrow." Viper looked around and grinned. "Also, now that Lance left the other side of the door, I can tell you what's going on."

"What about Magnus's apology?" Alec demanded from the mini-fridge.

Viper sat down in a chair and sighed. "There is no way Lance will do that. He doesn't believe he should have to in order to remove that mark."

"For the record," Magnus added while looking for a clean shirt, "I can add more silver to the glitter without being around him. He should know that."

"Magnus," Clary snapped," you shouldn't have done that in the first place. You know it only escalated the situation."

"He called me a fag toy! No one is allowed to do that. I am a professing free willing bi-sexual male. By no means have I ever been a prostitute." The amount of dignity he said it with made me swell with pride.

"Okay, chill Mag." Clary threw a look at Viper and sighed. "He crossed a carefully sewn line Viper, this one time I will condone Magnus's actions because it's very hard to cross that line. But," she turned to Magnus with a carefully guarded expression, "this does not mean you can do so again."

"Okay. If he doesn't come apologize to me in two days I will add more silver to the bunch. I don't want to harm him anymore than I would wish to harm Clary. Lance just needs to shut his mouth." Viper nodded and bit his bottom lip.

"I'll do what I can. So, do you want to know our next prank or not?" We all nodded and settled on the beds. "We plan to," what came from his mouth sent us into a rage of fits and screaming on the inside. No way in hell would they accomplish that!

"So what can we do to prepare ourselves?" Jace asked numbly. He was mentally taking notes while cradling Clary on his lap. She looked petrified.

"Follow my lead and you will get out of it unharmed and sane. So, tell me what this wet tee-shirt contest is really about. It's too good to be true."

Izzy spilled her guts and Viper started dying laughing. He stopped suddenly and made his voice bored again. Lance must have been outside again. "If that is all then I should go. Bye guys." He waved and exited the room. We all sat still, looking at each other in shock. This really was war.

**HEY! I am alive, but just really busy. Senior year blues are honestly horrible. I worked hard to give you guys something good after waiting so long. Love y'all. R&amp;R. **

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge, Revenge, Revenge!

**Quick Authors note: I check my stats every now and then and would like to thank everyone for reading my stories because I had a massive spike on Sunday. This made me very happy and I wanted to thank everyone. Anyway, on with the chapter…. –A (this was weeks ago but I still loved it)**

Jace rocked Clary to sleep after hours of planning against Lance. She lay in his arms, pale, refusing to speak.

"Do something," Jace mouthed to Jon. Jon munched on marshmallows instead of answering, further annoying Jace. "You are her brother! Can you please help me?" He mouthed again, only to be hit by a can of Red-bull and pack of gummy bears.

"There's your help. She loves those." Jace scowled at him before picking up the items and laying Clary on a pile of pillows.

Gently, he poked her shoulder. "Baby, wake up. I have gummy bears." Her eyes opened slowly, fear clearly clouding her eyes. She looked around before sitting up and snatching the gummy bears from his lap. He watched as she ripped it open and poured five in her mouth. While she chewed color returned to her face, making her eyes appear even greener than normal. Jace was nervous that she would not talk at all but she surprised him.

"Red-bull, now." Slanting his eyes, Jace handed her the drink. Lucky for her, he had already raised the tab. Izzy looked up from where she sat with Simon, top still stained from the food fight, anticipating what would happen next. Clary chugged the Red-bull and tossed it aside. Before Jace could grab her, she shot up and began to pace around the room. Jace shot Jon a look he didn't regret.

"What? You said to help her!" Jon stated nervously. Clary gave Jace a cross look before commandeering the white board and wiping it clean. She'd taken a picture of it when they had finished planning earlier so all wouldn't be lost.

"Okay! We need a counter plan." She began. Alec raised a hand and waited for her to call on him. "Yes?"

"They haven't done anything yet, why counter?"

"Haven't done anything?!" Isabelle snapped, obviously furious. "I paid twenty dollars for this top and now it is ruined! They did something." Clary face-palmed at Izzy's response.

"I love you Iz, but seriously… please shut up for once." Clary commenced to drawing her plan, silently ignoring Izzy's hurt expression. After twenty minutes she stood back and gestured to the board. "Take a picture because I'm erasing this as soon as possible." Everyone pulled out their phones and snapped photos as she instructed. "After they strike at two o' clock, which is about three hours from now, we will surprise them. Agreed?"

Jace yawned in response. "If my sexy…err, I mean beautiful, girlfriend would get into bed with me I would love that." Clary erased the board while he spoke, smiling while Jon raised an angry eyebrow.

"Fine, it's bed time. I get it. Be ready." She curled into Jace's chest while the group settled into bed. "This better work." Jace kissed her forehead before turning off the lights.

"Silly girl, you know it will work. It's your plan." He fell asleep listening to her shallow breaths, enjoying the temporary peace.

**-Three hours later- **

A thunderous knock woke everyone up but no one moved or gave the slightest hint they were awake. In fact, Simon was still passed out. The voices that had started as whispers turned into enraged shouts after they didn't answer door for a while.

"I'll get it." Clary mouthed to Jace, slipping from the covers. She grabbed Jace's baseball bat from behind the umbrella holder and prepared to scream. "THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" She made sure to position herself in front of the door before screaming again. "Lance, GO AWAY! I WILL SPLIT YOUR SKULL OPEN IF YOU DON'T LEAVE BEFORE I OPEN THIS DOOR." She heard him laugh at her. "Ask your friend how I almost gave him a concussion earlier. I'm serious."

"Looks like we woke up little red, guess everyone else is awake up too." He sounded confident.

She kept the lock in place and cracked the door. "Actually, everyone else is dead asleep. I'm the only light sleeper in here." Clary saw him smirk at the limited view of her bedhead before she shut the door back. Lance pounded again, but this time casually.

"I can get in you know. You have two minutes to wake everyone up." He paused, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he continued. "I will take you from that room if you don't." A couple of senior girls said hi from behind him. She looked through the peephole and saw Lance had duct tape. Hastily, she gave the signal to the rest of the room and undid the slide-lock. Time passed slowly for them. Jace hid the water gun filled with watery paint between him and Clary as he pressed against her back. Izzy shook Simon awake. And the lover boys armed the cannons of various substances. They were ready.

Lance opened the door, a vein sticking out of his neck.

"Was it really smart to do this on the night of a full moon, Lance?" Alec asked from his bed.

"Let's see: One vampire, a warlock, and five shadow hunters against a large number of male and female werewolves. Stupid questions probably shouldn't be asked." Clary rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with bat in hand. "Got something to say red? Cause even this impresses me." He gestured to her night clothes and ragged hair.

"Where is your sweatshirt? I don't need HIM staring at my girls." Jace threw his head back towards the dresser and looked at Alec.

"Can you grab my hockey one? It's the right size for her." Alec obliged and grabbed the old sweatshirt from the drawer. He tossed it to Clary in one swift motion, sitting on the bed when he was done. Clary snatched it from the air and pulled it over her tank top. Lance looked defeated when she looked back at him.

"What? I will not let you look at them for _so_ many reasons. Get over it." Clary watched Lance raise an eyebrow at her.

One of the girls came up, Catherine, and entered the room. She closed the door in Lances face. "I have all of five minutes before they suspect me. Do you guys have a defense set up already?" She whispered hastily. They nodded in response. "Good. Lance will try to take you Clary, but I have a feeling that water gun has more than water so you are good." She noted Jace's weapon, smiling. "Good luck." The door opened behind her, revealing an angry Lance, who was covering his nose. "Sorry! They aren't armed, except for Clary, let's do this." The group grinned and advanced. Lance stepped forward for Clary but she swung at him.

"Geez, don't kill him!" One of the girls screamed at her. Clary glared at her menacingly.

"If you were in this situation, then you would be speaking much differently, now shut up." Lance took this opportunity to grab her but didn't see Jace coming. He glanced at his shirt and swore. It was covered in permanent, sticky paint. He growled, letting his teeth out.

"Good job, angel boy. Now you have crossed a line." Lance let go of Clary and dropped her on her ass.

"The hell!" Before he could be warned, she swung at his boys and hit. He crumpled to the ground like a fallen tree, landing outside the door frame. Jace laughed as the rest of the group backed off, fearing the midget of a girl with a bat. "Leave our room and abandon mission. Also, take THAT with you, it needs to go away." She pointed to Lance, who was cupping his balls, on the ground. Viper picked him up, murmuring apologizes.

"See you guys later, get some sleep." Viper led the group away, some obviously angry. Clary shut the door, feeling triumphant.

Alec said nothing as they high fived. When they all settled, tossing marshmallows at each other, he decided it was now or never.

"Guys? Guys! Listen to me." The entire group stopped and stared at him, dropping the bag of projectiles on the floor. "They'll try again. Lance won't stop until he completes this." Clary raised an eyebrow, slowly munching on the marshmallow in her mouth. "He'll grab Clary after classes, after a meal, etc. He has to complete this whether we injure him or not. Besides, he has a chance to tomorrow. Remember the wet tee-shirt contest? She is vulnerable then. He'll try it, I know he will."

Jace became defensive at the thought of Lance touching Clary. "Over my dead body." He held Clary close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Jace, my heart belongs to you. Relax, okay?" Clary nuzzled her face in his neck, kissing his jaw as she leaned back up. The stubble was rough under her delicate lips but she didn't mind. He grinned as she kissed him, knowing she was only doing it to relax him. "Besides, I will beat him within an inch of his life if he tries anything. Now can we let Alec finish?" Jace nodded as Clary turned her head back to Alec. "Why do you know this?"

A note landed in her lap. "Viper left this behind when he told us. You were so distressed that you didn't notice." Clary unrolled the note, scanning it for important parts.

_Alec, _

_ I am giving you this for future reference. IF Clary tries anything and stops them, they won't quit until they have her. Basically, she'll be held captive for an entire night in their room, (the girls, not the guys) it won't be so bad. Guard her with your life. _

_ -The V man (Does that work? Tell me later.)_

"V man? I guess that is okay..." Jace mumbled quietly. Clary glanced up, confused by his reaction.

"What's up babe?" She turned around on his lap, unsettling Jon. Clary had to crane to see his face but she didn't mind.

"I used to call him Vipe. It's a long story." He looked down into her eyes, the ones he loved. She could have kissed him. Jon interrupted their moment with a cough.

"I suggest we get some sleep. Which means a certain couple needs to break apart before I ban them from sleeping in the same bed. Okay?" He glared from a top his mattress.

Clary leaped off Jace's lap, glaring at Jon. "I believe someone needs a girlfriend then. Couple resentment is an ugly trait." She almost dragged Jace's arm off before he got off his ass and onto the bed. She laughed as Jon tried to deny her the thrill of watching him turn red. Thankfully, he got the light to turn off on the first try, coaxing them all to sleep.

The morning brought temporary peace for the group. While the juniors couldn't stay quiet about the contest that afternoon, Clary barely ate anything. Viper caught a glance at her plate from across the room. After receiving highly suspicious glances from his own friends, he made his way over to their table, pausing to block Clary.

"Is this normal?" He lazily motioned to her almost full plate. Jace glanced up at him and shook his head. "Clary, what's wrong?"

She looked surprised he even noticed. "I'm nervous, okay? If I don't eat much until this stupid thing is over I'll be okay. Don't worry Viper, I'll be fine." Clary picked at her oatmeal miserably. The boys exchanged a look that scared her over her head. "What are you two…" she was silenced by a spoon finding its way into her mouth. Jace held it above her tongue until she took the bite, pissing her off. Her angered dissipated when the taste of apples exploded in her mouth. "That's good. But you don't have to force feed me!"

Jace dropped the spoon back into her bowl, giving her the death look. Clary knew she was in trouble and she was scared. "For the record, I was not force feeding you. I was ensuring your health by giving you vital nutrients. Also, you can't let this whole contest affect you like this. Have you seen Jon? He's doing something much scarier right now. Asking that girl out is not easy for him. Now eat, or I will feed you again." Clary weighted her options carefully. If she ate then he would feel better, but if she didn't she would be fed by her boyfriend. The second option seemed more amusing to her. Quietly, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"You can't make me. I have a choice whether to eat or not. I appreciate your concern though." Jace picked up the bowl, but dropped it back in place.

"I have a solution. Come on." He led her out of the lunch room and back to the dorm. Maybe she should have just ate, even if she felt like she could puke. The further they went from the cafeteria the less sick she felt. By time Jace opened the room door she could hear her own stomach growl. But, before she could say anything, he had thrown her on the bed and sat on her lower torso. "Here. Eat this or I will not get off of you. I will sit here until you get this god forsaken idea that you aren't eating until the competition is over out of your head. Understand?" She stared at the Cliff bar for a moment before tearing it open. He watched happily as she devoured it, almost choking because she bit off too much.

"Get off my hips now, please?" Jace obliged, laying down beside her.

"I'm sorry I had to go that far. Not eating anything damages you and you need the nutrients. I only became over protective because I love you." Clary curled into his side, grinning.

"I never said I was mad at you. But I should be apologizing. Letting this get to my head has not helped any of us. I've just never been in this situation before." She checked her phone secretly, seeing they had fifteen minutes till training started. "What damage can we do in five minutes tops?"

Jace set his head on top of hers. "We could do the usual or skip training. I feel a nap coming on." She could get out of training after when happened this morning. Clary was about to say something when she realized he had already fallen asleep.

"Jace. Wake up Jace. Come on." A genius idea came to her. "Fine, sleep! I'll have Lance help me with sword training. He'll be happy too!" She got three steps out the door before Jace grabbed her shoulder.

"That wasn't funny missy." They walked to the elevator laughing. "But seriously, never do that again. I will confine you to the bed if you do."

"Yeah right. I'm sorry babe, but I would be the one confining you to a bed. You would be seaweed wrapped if I could do that to you." Jace scrunched his eyebrows together as she pushed the ground floor button.

"Seaweed wrap?" He scooted as far as he could away from her, into the steel handles on the wall. "Like where I couldn't move?" Clary started laughing at his reaction. Closing her eyes, she imagined him lying on the bed, unable to move. To her surprise, Jace moved from his position in the corner and latched his arms around her waist.

"How about we skip training? I know a spot behind the gym." Clary rolled her eyes at this.

"Or we could climb up the ladder and hang out above everyone." Jace nodded, loving her devious mind.

"I like that better. Except, we have to be quiet." He gave her the look. She held up her hands in defense. "What? You like yelling." She said nothing in reply. The elevator doors opened and they sprinted to the back of the gym building. Using the back door, Jace smuggled Clary up above everyone else and on to the beam. They waited a few minutes before looking down on everyone. Alec, who unlike most people, had excellent vision and saw them. He only shook his head, not bothering to point them out. Jon looked around, trying to find her also. They both started paying attention when the coach came in.

"Good morning folks. Get to a station before I count everyone tardy, got it?" She looked around, eyeing the crowd. "Where is Miss Fray? Mr. Lightwood?" The rest of the group looked around, confused.

Viper spoke up above the confusion, "she felt sick this morning. He must be taking care of her for the first period." Coach marked something on her board as he spoke.

"Very well then, I will try to find Jace later and ask how she is. Get to it." She disappeared into her office after, leaving everyone alone. Jace flipped Alec off when he shot an arrow at the beam, hitting the bottom below their feet. Clary kicked the arrow out of place in defiance. Jon then looked up and almost cursed them out. He knew Clary was not one to skip, but he could give her one break. The look on his face said 'only this once, little sister.' She stuck out her tongue, not bothered at all. Her eyes met Jaces in the shadows. He was grinning at her, proud.

"How much longer?" She whispered. Jace checked his phone, turning down the brightness.

"Ten more minutes." He sighed, wrapping an arm around her. They continued surveying the scene before them before class ended. Slowly, Clary climbed down after Jace and snuck out the back door. They debated going to the next period for a few minutes outside the dorms.

"Jace..." She whined, trying her hardest to look slightly ill

"If you need to go back to bed, do so. Don't push yourself." He leaned against the wall, arm behind her head. A few werewolves walked by, sending her looks of pity. "See, you need rest if you still feel horrible."

"I am going to class, okay? Just let me do this." Jace sighed, taking her hand.

"Fine. But if you even start to look like you feel like crap, I am escorting you back to the dorm."

"Fine." They both knew this argument was pointless, it was an act after all. Besides, they had the same stubborn, strong witted essence within them.

**Alec POV**

He couldn't believe his eyes. Upon the beam sat Clary and Jace, not giving one care in the world. Why hadn't he expected this…? Taking his eyes off them, he paid attention to the coach. She was confused by their absence, which was covered by Viper. If his brother had anything to do with this then someone would die tonight. When they dispersed, he grabbed his only weapon. Hit the target or scare the skipping couple? Scaring them seemed a bit better than actually shooting short range. Alec aimed towards the bottom of the beam and shot.

"Dude! Why did you shoot up that high?" Jon yelled at him. He just ignored the question and jerked his head toward them. Jon saw the arrow land on the mat two feet in front of a werewolf and looked up. Jace flicked him off indignantly while Clary stuck out her tongue at Jon. Jon shot Clary a look that Izzy hated to get. She'd rarely gotten it from them, but last year when she had decided to replace the Gatorade with pee, all of them gave her it.

"Why are they even up there?" Jon asked quietly as class ended. Alec followed him into the locker room and sighed.

"She wouldn't eat this morning. Who knows…? She may not feel good today. There is the wet tee-shirt contest this afternoon." He pulled the shirt up over his head, discarding it in the bin on the wall.

Jon shuttered, "I didn't think about that. She has always hated public attention." He stripped off his shorts, confirming a slight laundry mix up.

"You own unicorn boxers? I thought only Magnus did." Jon glared at him disdainfully while putting on new jeans.

"Drop it Lightwood, I have other issues to conquer. My date wants to go to some French place that is super fancy. I don't have that much money!"

Alec laughed to himself, maybe Izzy's plan had some plusses. "I could lend you some. I usually order Chinese for Magnus and me, so I have a lot saved up." Jon shook his head but he wouldn't let up. "I'm serious. If you let me help you I'll let you in on a big secret. Your sister can't know."

They sat on the bench between the lockers, Jon waiting. "Speak now."

"Jace has been planning to ask Clary to the Snow Ball for two weeks. He has some big plan to distract her all day until they have dinner. It's ridiculous." They chuckled for a moment. "It's kind of sweet though. He is an ask-over-text kind of person usually."

They grabbed their bags and headed to class. Alec wondered if he would see either one of the love birds at all. He wondered until he entered one of his last periods, the one he would have to protect her in the most.

She sat at their usual spot, headphones zoning out the rest of the world. When he tapped her shoulder she almost fell off the stool. "Alec! You scared me. What's up?" The headphones were smashed into her pocket before he could answer.

"I've been in classes all day, including training, so not much." She glared before readjusting her face to a more neutral expression. "You know I saw, don't act like that."

"I have my reasons, okay? Besides, we were technically in class," she laughed, smirking over her art notebook. She was doodling some kind of dress.

"On a happier note, what are you drawing?" He noticed her slide the notebook farther from his vison.

"A dress for the Snow Ball. I wanted to do something to distract myself from our little situation. Besides, Izzy wanted me to design something so she could get it made. It's helping. Do you have any clue how much attention the juniors have gave me today? I keep getting looks of pity from the girls, it's annoying. Would it be rude to ask you guys to scare the crap out of the guys for me? I think one is stalking me." They leaned back and saw a bob of blonde hair disappear from the doorway. "What did I just say? He's been doing that since I had rune class."

Alec pulled out his notebook, "Do you know him?"

"If I knew him we wouldn't be having this conversation." Clary grumbled under her breath.

The teacher walked in and sighed. Everyone stared at her, shocked. Her clothes were covered with Kool-Aid, red Kool-Aid.

"Whoever is behind the misfiring of this substance should be warned that if any other teacher is hit, the water guns will be confiscated. I don't know what is going on with this prank war but I would love if you didn't take any prisoners by accident. Anyway, todays a free day. Go nuts." Alec and Clary froze; Jace and Jon were dead. She opened her phone and angrily texted Jace, adding much emphasis on not having any more accidents before the contest.

_Babe… Was there an accident with the loading of the water guns? If so, be MORE CAREFUL. You guys might have hit our writing teacher…_

_ -Red riding hood_

Before she could send it, he texted her something that confirmed her suspicion.

_Clary, don't kill me but, we have misfired on a teacher. (Magnus didn't want to load the guns with the ammo. Something about missing a treasured pair of boxers and his endless hunt. Your underwear has not been searched, yet.) I love you! _

_ -Golden Boy_

She passed the phone to Alec and sighed as quietly as she could. "Just read it." He scanned the screen, pulling out his own phone. Clary took the phone back, sending her message. In a minute Jace responded, adding an emoji at the end.

_Okay, message received. Can you please tell Alec to stop sending me offensive emoji's, including the middle finger? We messed up, we know. BTW, love the signature. _

_ -Golden Boy_

"Is he off the hook?" Alec whispered in her ear. She shook her head. Noticing how quiet their conversation was, Lance looked over. Anyone with eyes could tell he was curious.

"Yup, he will still get a speech from me. Anyway, want to play dots?* We have a little while."

"Let's do it!" Alec took a pencil from his bag and set up the game. "You first Fray." Lance lost interest and turned back to his own busy work. He'd never understand them, but he loved her anyway.

-Two Classes Later-

Junior and Senior boys lined up, waiting for Izzy's cure to take the stage. She had decided Magnus would be a judge, along with Jace, Jon, and Maia. Simon had to stand guard for Clary with Bat. Alec sat by Clary, bored out of his mind. He had loved the idea before, but the idea of his boyfriend looking at other male's chest disturbed him.

"I don't like this..."

"Deal with it, neither do I."

"But…"

"But nothing!" Clary snapped at him unintentionally. "Sorry, I'm stressed out." They sat, looking at the line, until they spotted a familiar figure hiding behind a tree. He seemed to be motioning to Alec to come.

"I guess I'll be right back." He stepped off the platform, jogging to the boy. Clary squinted her eyes to see him more clearly. In some ways he really looked like Lance. Same hair, same dark features, but younger. Maybe seventh grade? In an instant she realized he was Lance's younger brother. Alec sprinted back to her and sat down. "His name is Trevor and he's Lance's brother apparently. He was pretty adamant."

"What'd he need?" She leaned closer so he wouldn't have to say it loud.

"He said for you to stay in your chair after the results. He overheard something last night and was worried. That's why he was following you around. Also, if he has freaked you out, he's sorry."

"What do I do then?" She mouthed. Izzy had taken the juniors on stage already. Some had great chest under their shirts, others didn't. "I have to meet the winner in the middle."

"Call them up here, it'll be even more exciting. The minute this is over, go to the dorm with Jace okay? It's safer and… yeah."

"When you get the chance, tell his brother thank you for me. I appreciate the heads up." He nodded and they watched the rest of the contest. Izzy choose Blake from the juniors and thanked them all for coming before ushering the seniors. This was the beat before the march. As Jordan sprayed them, Clary saw how defined Vipers chest was compared to everyone else's. Even Lance didn't match up. They waited until Jace choose Viper from the guys, leaving the prime targets on stage. It was Clary's turn, he knew.

"If you boys will stay there for a moment, we need to decide a winner." She stood up, then sat again. Even she didn't know who would win.

"And the winner is Viper! You guys were a fraction of a point away from a tie. Congratulations." Several girls crowded Blake, overwhelming him. While Magnus handled that situation, Clary spoke again.

"I know I am supposed to meet you down there but it'd be easier for you to come up here." Viper got the gist and walked to her chair. Alec watched Jace's muscles relax when Viper pecked her on the cheek. When all was said and done, Jace escorted Clary back to the dorm, away from the commotion. Out of nowhere, Jon and Alec grabbed the water guns and sprayed the senior guys. Some laughed, while others realized what this was really for, in those few seconds. They ran away as soon as the guys broke out of their trances. It had worked! Izzy ran alongside them, grinning. Her long hair trailing behind her.

"It worked!" She pulled them to towards the door building, skipping all the way.

**Jace POV**

He had it all planned, all he needed to do was ask. They laid on the bed, doing homework, while she changed the song his Pandora was playing. She laced her fingers in his when her hand left the touch pad on his laptop.

"What time is it?" He was too wrapped up in his packet for English to check his phone.

"_4:50_. Why?" She chewed on some chocolate pocky Blake had dropped off for choosing him as a winner from the junior class.

"Well, I have a surprise. Which means you have to abandon the pocky for now missy." She whined in response. Only she could make him do almost anything for her. "Fine. I'll bring it with us. Come one, you'll love this."

Clary let him take her to the auditorium, which was closed. "Why are we here?"

"I asked my mom and some friends for a favor. We haven't really been on a date so I wanted to do something special." He unlocked the doors and opened one. "Lady's first."

She slipped in front of him and walked into the entry way. He knew she'd never been in here so she wouldn't know how to get to the auditorium. "Where?"

"This way. I love this place. You are about to see why."

"Okay!" She grabbed his arm, letting him lead her around. They walked up a flight of stairs and took a left turn before walking into a smaller auditorium on the second floor. Jace knew he had outdone himself when she gasped and jumped up to kiss his cheek. Lights were strewn above the stage with a blanket and picnic basket on stage. She held on to him all the way to the stage, letting him go when he had to get the food out. He pulled out two wrapped cheese sandwiches, apple slices, and some Lipton tea bottles. From his pocket he pulled the pocky out, laying it out with the rest of the food.

"I didn't forget the marshmallows, but I won't let you have any until you try my specialty sandwiches. I had to pull a lot of strings to even go in the kitchen today during sixth period."

She nodded and unwrapped a sandwich. Jace grinned as she chewed, clearly enjoying the taste. "Remind me to let you cook more often." He rolled his eyes and dug in. They discussed random topics until Jace felt like it was the right time. He discreetly checked his phone while she tried to procure a broken piece of pocky from the package. _5:35_.

"Actually, I have another surprise." She looked up, the light framing her beautiful face. "It's outside." She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Show me instead of telling me."

Jace found the roof door in twenty minutes, after suffering an embarrassing cover up of why he had reached into the basket. From the doorway, Clary squeezed his hand. He led her to the edge and leaned on the wall. They could see the sun setting, making the school look as if it was on fire. Clary completely focused on the sunset, making Jace rub her shoulder just to get her attention.

"So, there is something I need to ask you. I, um, I usually don't do stuff like this because no one has ever gave me a reason to. But the Snow Ball is coming up and, I hope this doesn't sound too ridiculous, it would be my honor to escort you to it. So, in modern language, would you go to the Snow Ball with me?" Clary started laughing until she looked at his face and bit her lip.

"If you expected anything but a yes, you are crazy. Yes, yes, and yes. Also, the poetic language really sealed the deal. I freaking love you." She wrapped her arms around him happily.

"Turn around," she spun to face the sky, letting him fasten something around her neck. When she looked down she could have cried. The tears forming in her eyes worried him a little, until she ran a hand over the emerald pendent connected to the gold chain.

"It's beautiful. I love it." She looked into his eyes, green fire meeting gold. "No one's ever done anything like this for me before. You are the sweetest boy in the world." Clary kissed him, pulling him by the collar of his jacket.

"Let's go back in if you want to do that," Jace got out when they broke apart to breathe. He felt like the luckiest person in the world.

**Hi! So I will not write for a while because of exams but here's a Christmas Present! **

**Refrences: **

**1\. The dot game is something I did as a kid. Basically, make a few lines of dots, and connect squares one line at a time. The person who completes the most squares wins. It's fun. **

**Questions: **

**1\. Why is Lance's brother at the school anyway?**

**2\. Should Clary have yelled at them or acted like she didn't care?**

**3\. What's the sweetest thing a guy/girl has done for you? **

**ETC: **

**I can't wait to do the Snow Ball chapter! Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dates and Doom

Jon POV

I looked in the mirror and sighed. The last thing I wanted to do was this date and now I was stuck going out with one of the most repulsive girls I'd ever met. Seeing that I had about ten minutes till I had to meet her, I stuffed the money Alec loaned me in my wallet and put my hands on the sinks edge. "Sadie Brooks will not be the death of me. I will live through this." My pep talk was interrupted by the sound of my sister's voice. She sounded happy. I guess the date went well.

"You think Jon has left yet?"

"Do you even know your brother? He won't leave until he has to."

Thank you for the vote of confidence Jace, I really appreciate it. Clary seemed to think it was funny.

"I was being sarcastic you know. Jeez, babe, did you even catch that?"

Jace must have landed his bed because I could hear a slight thump. The fact we had thin bathroom walls was a good and bad thing. Sucking up my pride, I walked out and grabbed my coat. "Here's to the worst date of my life." Clary turned her head for a moment and laughed. She came up beside me and hugged my waist.

"Just try and enjoy the food if all else fails. Thank you for doing this." I knew she meant it.

I walked out, leaving those two troublemakers alone in the room, and entered the elevator. Tonight was all about throwing off the senior's game. I had to remember that. When the elevator opened I saw her walking out of the other in a black dress with a red leather jacket. She had tried to look badass for me? Well that was unexpected. Her eyes met mine and I swear I saw her blush. Clary wouldn't have believed a word of what I was thinking. I met her in the middle and smiled.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. What kind of car do you drive?"

What kind of question was that? "A black Lexus, why?"

"Oh," she blushed for some reason. "I thought it would be a truck or something like that. Jackie said you drove some redneck car."

My car, which was a present from my parents, was redneck? Who did these people think we were? "I didn't know that. Anyway, we should go." I took her hand and began our journey to the main office. She rambled beside me the entire way.

"Besides the fact that Lance is the biggest jerk I've ever met, I think his crush on Clary is really cute. She'll kill him before she ever thinks of him like that though. I've seen y'alls reactions to him. You know, you and her have the same expression when you are upset." Why would I ever want to know he liked her or hear it ever again? The last thing I would allow is Lance hurting her. "So, have you ever been to the place we are going? I went this summer with my folks and it was pretty good." Jesus, she was worse than Maia. We finally made it out of the main office and out the gates when she suddenly shut up.

"What's wrong?" I opened her door. She shyly slid in and buckled herself up.

When I got in the driver's side she answered, "I felt like I talked so much that you never got a word in. Thanks for signing me out by the way." She was nice, I didn't expect that.

"No problem. I did ask you out so I felt obliged to."

Sadie turned on the stereo while I reversed and accidently pressed the CD play button on the dash. Clary's favorite nightcore mixes blasted through my speakers and she surprisingly loved it. Maybe I was wrong about Sadie, maybe she was actually a decent person.

"You like nightcore? I figured your sister would but not you." She was smiling. "She has good taste."

I chuckled and turned onto the street that Mimi's café was on. "Well Clary would most definitely be surprised you said that. I think she has you pegged as _a Justin Bieber_* type of girl." Sadie shuffled in her seat, trying not to laugh. "What?"

"I like Justin Bieber? Hell no. Sarah loves him for some reason. I listen to _In This Moment_ when she puts in a CD just to piss me off. I'm sorry I'm mentioning her so much but, does your sister like them?"

I could have launched into a fifteen minute speech on how she turns almost any hard core band on as loud as she can when she is pissed at our dad, but I kept it short. "Clary uses music to piss off our dad when he's pissed her off. Girl loves them." Sadie pulled out her phone and typed something on it. I didn't pry but I was curious. "Anyway, we are here. Ready for amazing food?"

She smiled, "Only if you don't mind me eating way more than a stupid salad."

"I wouldn't want you feel like you had eat so little in front of me. That's just cruel."

We walked in and for some reason I hoped that this would be a success. Maybe I was really going crazy?

**Clary POV**

Jace and I cuddled on the bed when we heard a knock on the door. He paused the movie, sighing with his head on top of mine. "I don't want you to get up. You are too warm."

I grinned, pulling the covers off of us. "It's not like we had sex, Jace. I'll be right back. It's probably Simon anyway." Jace tried to pull me back but I managed to slip away. Moving at a jogging pace, I opened the door and found one of the senior girls. "Hey. What's up?"

"Sadie told me to give you this. I'm glad actually. I hate these guys, too much guitar. JB is still my boy and he's actually good." She said the last part more to herself, angrily mumbling it.

"Well, thank you then. Bye I guess…" I tried to sound sincere and grabbed the CD from her hand. She shuffled away and didn't bother looking back as she entered the elevator. Jace came up behind me and shut the door.

"What was that about? You were gone too long." He mushed his nose into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt his abs press against my back and remembered he was shirtless.

"Let's go back to bed. I missed your presence."

He smiled while kissing my head. "Good. I really need to talk to you anyway. Izzy will kill me if I don't." Jace scooped me up, laughing as I squealed. "Will you ever be quiet when I do this?"

"Never!" I protested as he laid my body under the covers with his.

"Fine. I am supposed to ask if you have a color preference for the dance."

Only Izzy would make him ask me this now. The dance was three weeks away though so… "Gold or red, I think that would look good considering our hair colors."

"Okay then. What color is your dress anyway? She refused to say anything else before she left with mom. Girls…"

I coughed, "I am one you know." He wrapped his arms around my waist, snuggling his nose in my hair. I felt his fingers working their way up my arm. "It's black and white actually. Izzy insisted that it made me look older and sexier. Not sure how you'll feel about that though."

"I think I'll choose gold then. I need to look sexy too you know." Jace ran a hand through his hair. "You should see me in gold. I look incredible. Especially when it is paired with black."

"I love you asshole." I wanted to just stay like we were. The world didn't matter, just us. "But now I'm severely tired." Jace stretched out to allow me to have more room.

"I don't want you to go back to your room. In fact, I want you in here the rest of the year. I've gotten used to this." I could feel his fingertips brushing against the bottom of my neck, pulling the stray hair away.

"The last thing I want to think about is that." I knew it would come up eventually. It's not like it would hurt us to go back but I liked staying with the guys. The fact I got to sleep with my boyfriend was just a plus. And minus what Maia thought, all we did was sleep. It was nice.

"Let me distract you then. I don't want you to get stressed out." Jace turned us over to where he was on top. He balanced his weight on his elbows as he grinned down at me. "Where to start?"

"Right here." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips were softer than usual, or maybe I was just really trying to distract myself. His hands found the back my head and neck, pulling my body closer to his.

"I'll miss you Monday night. I may even abduct you from your room one night." He managed to say between kisses.

"I wouldn't mind at all." His hands rested under my tee-shirt, stroking my stomach.

"I wish I wasn't such good friends with Jon because I really want to do things he would disapprove of." Jace whispered, nuzzling his head in my neck. I agreed with him, even though my brother would kill me if he knew that.

"I think we should do something else before we do something that really pisses him off." I grabbed for the remote and flipped on the TV. "Jace, don't you dare!" He started tickling me as I attempted to turn on Netflix again. "Jace, STOP! I'm going to pee my pants!"

"Well we don't need that to happen do we?" He stopped and sat on his side of the bed. I felt myself being pulled onto his lap as he grabbed for the remote. "What do you want to watch?"

I hummed, taking the remote from him. "I want something with zombies."

His hands covered mine, pressing the top arrow. "Walking dead?"

"Nope. I want more blood and guts."

We clicked through too many shows until he gave up. "We are now at a standstill. There are two options for us: re-watch an episode or start a new anime. Choose wisely."

I never got to answer because the door flew open and a circus entered the room.

**Alec POV **

I was going to do the following: kill a bloody werewolf or find a way for Clary to do so. It had been a nice night for everyone. Everyone was on a date so I decided to go on a date with Magnus on the roof. I had it all planned perfectly. Izzy had picked up some chocolates from her "my ex's gave me this shit, take it" collection and snuck us a bottle of Merlot in a picnic basket. Jace, while planning for his own date, made us extra cheese sandwiches. And Clary, knowing I would need something special to top it all off, gave us some pillows and a blanket. So, as luck would have it, Magnus hadn't been on the roof yet. We climbed up and started to spread things out, laughing while doing so.

"I didn't expect this Alexander. Why tonight?" He was just lying there, flawless in the moonlight.

"Well, I knew you hadn't been up here and it is the best view of the stars. Besides, we needed to relax after everything that has happened." I sat beside him, gnawing on a sandwich. "Want one? Jace was making these earlier."

"He makes food? Dang, Clary caught a good one. So where did you get this excellent chocolate?"

I looked over at him, laughing. "Does that even matter? I'm thinking about kissing you and that's what is on your mind?"

"Actually," his hand found mine. "I was thinking about something similar but it can wait. We have wine to drink." He unscrewed the top, letting the bottle sit between us. "When did you discover this place?"

I tried to remember but it didn't come to mind. "I think it was the first night after mom became head master. I was in eighth grade so I didn't go here, but the guys still talked to me. At some point one of them recommended I check out a spot with them and we came up here." It did come to me after I started talking, oops. "That was the first time I ever got high."

"That's nice. I didn't know you did drugs at some point." His sarcasm bled through his words.

I hadn't since then and I made sure he knew that. "I haven't done anything like that since then. Don't worry."

"Fine. Let's drink up. I want to enjoy this."

Ten minutes later the wolves descended on us, taking the other sandwich. That was how we ended up storming into our room, startling the love birds in the middle of a somewhat important conversation.

"We need your help. Now," I managed to get out. Clary sat up, anticipating my next statement.

"Who pissed you off and how?" Jace said as he held her down. I could see why he did. The look of revenge had filled Clary's eyes.

"The one guys who annoys us all interrupted our date. He also stole our food. I was hoping that some redhead would help me."

"She is at your service. What do I need to do?" Clary said darkly.

I could imagine her in a chair menacingly petting a large angry cat. "Scare Lance and get back our food. He has Izzy's ex-boyfriend chocolates and they are delicious."

Jace let her go as soon as he heard me. "If he has those then I fully support this death mission. Which room is he in?"

"3-J. Need any help?" Simon said from behind us, holding a baseball bat. "Izzy got your text and wanted me to help. Ready Fray?" Clary marched past us with Jace's old bat and dragged Simon with her.

"We will be back," was all she said. Something bad was about to happen.

**Jace POV **

What had I done? My short, fiery girlfriend was probably going to knock a jack-ass senior out with my bat. I had unleashed the beast…

**Clary POV**

Tonight was the night no one tried to mess with anyone I knew. Why? Because I was angry. Besides, Izzy's ex chocolates were always amazing. Mainly because she had a strategy but I would never use that. Simon marched beside me until we were ten feet from the door, stopping from fear more than anything.

"Simon, I will protect you. Come on." He sighed, timidly walking behind me.

I, ignoring his petrified state, knocked on the moron's door and waited till they opened up. From inside I heard laughs and wolf-whistles before someone actually looked through the peep hole.

"Guys! Speak of the devil, she's outside. She also has a baseball bat…"

"I got this." Viper opened the door, closing it behind him as he stepped out. "Hey Clary, what has he done now?"

I sighed, Viper knew me well. "1. Interrupted an important date. 2. Stole very delicious chocolates. Izzy has a stash and it includes the greatest chocolates ever."

"Oh," Viper looked really uncomfortable. "They may not exist anymore. Lance loves chocolate."

"Let the wimp come out then. I want him to see what happens when you still precious cargo." I patted the body of the bat with my hand.

As if on cue, Lance stuck his head out the door. "You called?"

"Where. Are. The. Chocolates?" I paused between each word, glaring. Surprisingly, he disappeared from the door way and returned with the box.

"These? If you want them then you have to make a deal with me." He grinned like a psychopath, oh hell no.

"What kind of deal?" Viper cringed when I asked, Simon just sighed.

Lance opened the door wider, showing off the fact he had abs. Gross. "Well the guys and I were invited to a big frat party and we are required to bring a freshman girl along. Want to come?"

Seriously? Jace would trap me under him as long as humanly possible if he heard any of this. Knowing him he was probably listening at the door. "You didn't invite Maia along? Or Aline?"

"Nah. Viper would kill me and she is a snob. I don't like snobs." Oh really? He waved the chocolates in my face. I could get them if I played this right.

"Give me the chocolates and I'll think about it. Okay?" I hoped this would work. It needed to.

"Seriously? Deal." Works every time. He handed over the chocolates happily. Viper gave me the best 'I can't believe he fell for that' look he could manage before walking back in his room. While walking back I felt great. I had defeated the demons! Or not... When I opened the door to our room Jace took the chocolates from me and dragged me to the bed. Pinning me under him, he glared.

"Have fun?" He heard it, shit.

"I'm not going to think about it. Relax babe." I tried to lean up and kiss him but he stopped me.

"Promise?"

Thickheaded little… "I promise, now please get off me."

And he did, I really loved this boy.

***I personally don't like the guy. Too much trouble for one person, needs to go back to Canada... Anyway, no offense to anyone! **

**We have no school so I am up at 4 am uploading this... Hope you guys enjoy this. **

** R&amp;R! **

**-A**


	8. Chapter 8: Just Dance

**Izzy POV **

We had been in our room for two weeks now and none of the girls had been too bad. Clary had to face Lance at lunch to completely deny him and make it clear who she loved. Not to say it was awkward but it was… It basically went like this:

Lance walked up to her in line during lunch and ignored Jaces glare from beside her. "Hey, you think about that party?" She thought he was a pretentious asshole in that moment but she didn't say anything.

"Sorry," according to her Jace was squeezing her elbow, his way of saying 'let's get away from here as soon as possible'. I saw Clary side grin and purse her lips together before continuing. "We had plans and I forgot. Besides, I'm sure there is someone else who would love to go; you will find them." They had disappeared from the line after. She finally fessed up this week and said they had went to the hall for a while. I didn't opt to know more, especially after I walked in on them making out a few days ago. So many pictures she didn't know about, I made sure of that.

Anyway, the dance was tonight and someone wouldn't let me straighten her hair. Things I knew: 1) Jace liked her curls 2) He had probably told her not to let me mess with them 3) They didn't really fit with the dress we got. (Yes, we as in my debit card.) Now she sat on the bed, sorting out her various eye shadows.

"Izzy, should I have just told Jace white?" Clary looked up, a silver and pink compact in her palm. I turned from the mirror and put my hand under my chin.

"I think you did the right thing. A little bit of gold will set off your hair. Speaking of," I grabbed my compact with gold and white eye shadow and threw it at her. "He'll like it." She caught it and turned back to the mirror on the night stand. Thank god she had a small mirror or we would be doomed. Something came on her Pandora and she turned it up really loud. Ironically, I also loved nightcore so I recognized the song.

"Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my," Clary was spinning around the room, her dress lifting a she spun.

"Hey! Take a hint, take a hint!" Somehow I was pulled from the mirror and joined her in the middle of the room with our hair brushes. Together we sang the rest of the chorus, ignoring the fact we had only two hours left.

"I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think! I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!" If two girls in very sexy dresses wasn't enough, our lip-syncing made it even better. She fell onto her bed and started laughing.

"Izzy, can you help contain my curls a bit? Like a bun?" Finally, I had something to do!

My fingers snapped before she realized what she just said. "Get in this chair before I drag you to it. I was dying of boredom." Clary's eyes widened and she slid over to the chair in front of our mirror. Needless to say, I took ten minutes to make her hair perfect. She groaned when I pulled a strand back because it was rebelling. "Your hair is as stubborn you, Clary. I have to do what I can."

"You don't have to pull! I need some hair left on my head." I was _pulling_? Really? "I can see your expression, don't try anything you will regret!" There were reasons why she was my best friend.

I finished her hair just in time. The guys wanted to make sure we hadn't slacked for some strange reason. Sadie walked in in a white ball gown, something we both envied the minute we laid eyes on it. Honestly, I wasn't surprised. Jon had such a good time on their first date that they had gone out a few times already. When Clary told me he was going with Sadie we had both shook our heads. The girl was actually pretty cool.

"You guys look amazing. I know there is an hour and a half before we meet the guys but I wanted to hang out. That cool?" She sat down on Clary's bed, already knowing the answer. Clary stopped her look over in the full length mirror I had managed to squeeze in here. I mean _squeeze_! Jace swore I was going overboard but he didn't know how girls get ready for a dance.

"What is that?" Clary pointed to Sadie's lap. A black bag sat on her lap. How had I missed that?

Sadie walked to the laptop and turned up the music. Over it she yelled, "Jace wanted me to hold on to it until he met you downstairs. No peaking!" She shook her hips to E.T. Anyone who could look into our window was definitely going to get a show. Clary joined her, lifting her arms above her head. Something caught my eye on her lower shoulder. A fresh hickey stood out on her pale skin. When did she have time to get that? Wait…

"Clary? Did you sneak off with Jace?" Clary froze and lowered her arms.

"No." She sounded unsure. I raised an eyebrow and picked up the straightener. I could see the fear in her eyes. Good! "Fine! When I went to give Jon something this morning we snuck away and made out for a few… okay, it was thirty minutes. That's why I was late."

Sadie grinned and lowered the back of her dress. "Looks like we are in the same boat. Want me to trick Jon into giving me one on the shoulder? I know he would." Of course she would volunteer for that. The chick was crazy.

"Here's a good question: Why the hell is there one that far down your back?" I put my hair supplies away slowly, scared of what would come out of her mouth.

"Oh. I was studying in Jon's room and he was trying to get my attention. He likes to have his hands on my bare skins sometimes, even if…" Clary interrupted her before she got mental images.

"Sadie, you are awesome but I'd rather not hear what my brother does." Clary looked like she was about to puke.

"Ditto." I looked everywhere but Sadie. My eyes landed on the clock and I almost screamed. We had ten minutes until we met.

**Magnus POV **

I was most definitely excited for tonight, more so than golden boy and boy wonder. Clary had done well picking gold. If Jace was gay, someone would have claimed him the minute they saw him. Alec still had my full attention though. The suit he was wearing with a blue vest looked much better than his usual attire, aka holey sweaters. Not that the sweaters weren't sexy but… "I think we are ready to stun the girls. Ready gentlemen?"

Jace smirked, "I have a feeling I'll be the one almost passing out when I see Clary. I hope she likes the bracelet I got her."

"She will love it." Jon comforted him, smiling as he did. "Anyway, where's Simon?"

The door burst open and Simon stood in the doorway, looking very nervous. "Sorry! Jordan had to look up a tutorial on how to tie a tie. Laugh all y'all want. I still have the best looking girl in the school."

Jace's phone buzzed on the bed. "Speaking of girls, they are probably already waiting. Yep." He smiled at the screen and texted whoever it was back. We waited another two minutes before going to the elevator. Jace seemed the most nervous of all of us. I couldn't blame him though, Clary was something.

When the doors opened the three Romeos were stunned. Izzy wore heels that made her tower over Sadie and Clary, something that annoyed the both of them by the looks on their faces. Jace sped walked to Clary and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey you, that is one beautiful dress." Something stood out on her, oh. She had a very fresh hickey… Jon would love this.

"Sadie," Jon was breathless but it didn't last because he spotted it. I noticed how he tried to not stare at his sister's shoulder while Jace gave her a bracelet. Clary loved it and I saw why. We crowded around them and gasped. He had found an emerald bracelet that matched her necklace and it was perfect. Simon held Izzy back when she tried to help Clary get it on. Jace, if it wasn't obvious, needed to put it on. While he did, Alec and I leaned on the wall.

"Are you nervous?" Alec said timidly. He refused to look at me, focusing more on the heterosexual couples.

"Your mom is head of the school. Why would I be nervous?" But I was. Most everyone was nice enough to respect us but there were some exceptions to that. I turned to him and took his hands. "We'll be fine. Besides, I have a feeling a dress won't stop Clary from kicking ass."

We both watched as she defended herself against Jon. Something about her pissed off face made her scarier than most girls. Maybe it was her eyes? Jon backed off but gave Jace a warning look. Jace responded by handing Clary a shawl she had left in our room. He was a very smart boy as far as common sense was concerned. Finally, after twenty minutes of pure nonsense, our little group made its way to the gym. You could hear the music from a hundred feet away which meant one thing: killer DJ. The girls almost squealed loud enough for China to hear when we entered, taking in the flawless decorations that made it look like we were in a really in a snow covered forest. I could see Clary's wheels turning, something I had picked up while she lived in our room. The only way you could tell she was planning to draw something was if she started grinning then chewed on her lower lip. Jace had picked on anything but that though. He had his arms crossed over his chest as Clary took off her heels, oblivious to the stares coming from the back corner. The fact he had his jacket off made him even scarier, considering his muscles were evident to the naked eye. Clary caught wind of his mood before he realized and placed her hand on his shoulder. Though she was shorter, I knew she could handle this. Besides, I had Alexander to attend to.

**Clary POV **

I sensed something was off the minute we walked in. No, it was not the stares directed at me. It was Jace's mood. He had started stressing out over other guys staring at me since the day we were woken up at the indecent hours of the wretched thing called morning. If he was this tense now, he wouldn't enjoy the rest of the dance.

"Jace," I placed my hand on his shoulder after slipping off my shoes, trying to calm him down. "I'm yours, and only yours. Can you please look at me?" He turned his head to look down at me. I could see the frustration in his eyes. If this was going to work him out of this funk, I would do it. "I belong to you, remember? Do you see me looking at anyone else?"

He shook his head and bent down. Against my lips he said, "you didn't have to go that far, Clary." I could feel him smile, which made me really happy. Jace gave me a quick peck before leaving me with Simon and Izzy. If getting some punch would help him chill then I was fine with it. Yes, most girls would hate to be left alone as a technical third wheel but I didn't care. I had found that letting him do what he wanted, within reason, calmed him down more than classical music. Of course, my presence usually kept him stable anyway. Izzy was talking quietly to Simon when I looked over to check on him. Jace was smiling as he talked to Sadie, holding two drinks in his hands. She nodded and returned to my brother. They made a good pair surprisingly. Before this I wouldn't have said that but now I had no reason not to.

"Thirsty?" He looked way too good to be my mine. But he was mine and I loved it.

"You bet. Having fun yet?" I had to get on my tiptoes to yell in his ear. He nodded and handed over the punch. We watched as Izzy dragged Simon to the middle of the dance floor and danced in circles while he bounced to the beat. Watching them inspired me to drag Jace out there with me, even when he pulled against my grip.

"Clary, come on. I don't even like this song." He whined, almost successfully pulling me from the edge of the lit up tiles.

I spun on my heels and looked him in the eyes. "I want to dance and I want you to dance with me. You have no choice." Jace dropped his head to hide his smile as I dragged him farther onto the dance floor. Then we heard the beat drop, something I had been waiting for. Jaces breath caught in his throat as I backed against him. His strong hands gripped my hips, pulling me closer. Our heart beats synched as the world slowed around us. I had never been so close to losing myself. Something poked my ass and I knew that he felt the same way. I would have jumped away if not for his grip. His eyes glowed under the lights as we moved together. Did I care that Jon was watching every move we made? No. Even with his bulge pressed against my ass I was having fun.

"Uptown Funk," Jace whispered in my ear as the song changed. Out of nowhere a conga line formed behind Simon, who at the moment had no clue what to do. Izzy stepped in front of him to help and eventually we joined. Jace seemed to not mind that he was hard, even as we circled around again. His hips met mine again and something within me heated up. If it wasn't for the clothes we would have been having sex. It finally ended after three hot minutes of sexual tension. We both silently sat down after, looking at each other in shock. I hadn't ever thought about having sex with him before, even while making out. But now it was all I could think about. I could already see it, his hands caging my body under him as he finally looked at me naked. Jace's strong arms bulging as he supported himself on his elbows before putting on a condom. His… I needed to stop. I looked over and saw the glazed look in his eyes. He was thinking the exact same thing. Tonight would be long, and I would not forget the images in my head for a while, I knew that much.

**Alec's POV**

Magnus and I sat in the darkness to avoid the awkward looks most everyone was passing us. From there we could see everything, including the awkward tension. It radiated off the two of them like radioactive waste. But it was hilarious to watch them try and look normal. Virgins were adorable. Yeah, I wasn't a virgin. It happened in the summer and that's all I'm saying. Magnus reached for my hand as I watched them, trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" His suit shined under the lights. I had never wanted to kiss him more.

"Look at the love birds." I pointed discreetly towards them and saw him smirk.

He grinned like a cat at them. "Someone got a boner while they grinded didn't he? This is great. Maybe we should stay in Izzy's room tonight." He rambled some more and sipped at the drink in his hand. "I wonder how Jon feels about this."

As if it was his queue, Jon walked over to them. It wasn't hard to tell he meant to scold Clary but Sadie, as usual, saved her from him. They walked away less than a minute later, Jon looking back to make sure they hadn't moved. Then something dinged a little too loud for comfort near us, pulling our attention from them. I knew that sound all too well. Last year I heard it outside the door when Jace was gone. Next thing I knew some guys had come into my room and tied me up. Mom, of course, had a fit and expelled them, but I knew I'd hear it again at some point.

"Magnus, we need to move, now." He didn't hesitate and followed me to the middle of the dance floor. A few seconds later guys pilled together, tripping over each other in the spot we had just evacuated.

"People are stupid Alec, relax. They understand nothing." He wrapped his arms around my waist, laying his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't…"

"I know. I found out when I transferred here to be with you. You want to go back to the dorm?" Maybe I was lucky, maybe not. Speaking of luck, where were the love birds? Oh, this would end well.

**Hey… It's been a while… I am going to Chicago for a choir thing this weekend so I knew I needed to update. Anyway, enjoy and review. Wish us luck! **

**Love y'all **

**-A**


	9. Chapter 9: One Step Closer To Trouble

**Sadie POV **

Tonight couldn't have gone better. Besides Clary's disappearance, Jon hadn't been on edge for another two hours. Eventually I had gotten tired though and needed to go back to my dorm. As the stars settled above us I lay my head on Jon's shoulder, happy to be with him. Yeah, I was a crazy girl with many insane ideas. But I still remained a sane person, well sane enough to be walking the streets. Ha, how long had I made myself seem like this? It could be pretty fucking amusing. The gang seemed to think I was pleasant enough, and considering I was actually level-headed and nice, I felt included. Jon paused by my side, leaving me a step ahead, and seemed to be staring in the distance at a slightly secluded spot I knew some couples liked to have a quick make-out session in. We had been one of them… I didn't feel ashamed though. Sometimes you have to find ways to do what you want without supervision. My fae blood started tingling and some part of me knew whoever he saw would regret whatever they were doing very soon.

"Sadie, could you stand under the light while I handle this? Someone is in trouble, big trouble." Me be obedient? I was fae, we were strong people.

"Jon, no offense but I'm going with you." He put his hand out to hold me back but I shook it off. "If you try keep me from danger you'll only end up in danger. Okay?"

He surrendered slowly, lowering his left arm. "Okay. Fair enough." I heard him mumble something as we walked closer to the spot but I chose not to hear it.

We got closer and the figures came into view. Short girl with a tall guy. Now who did I know with that description?

"Hey, you two! This isn't the place to have sex in the middle of the night."

The girl turned her head and slammed Jon with a glare. Her gray eyes said to back off. It had not been Clary and Jace after all. Jon realized his mistake as I pulled him towards the doors and away from the werewolf couple.

"Sorry!" He screamed as I dragged his ass into the lobby. The girl stomped off, her boyfriend running after her, away from us.

Once inside I pushed him against the wall and stood back, crossing my arms as I thought about what I was about to say. My Fae blood took over and the snarky tone came with it.

"Jon, you could have just gotten into a fight. A big one. Do you not understand that sometimes it's better to know before you act? It could have been Clary, I know you were concerned about that. But it wasn't! Your sister knows better than that. Do you not trust her? Because the rest of us do. Besides, I know Jace. He wouldn't do anything without her consent. She'd beat him to bits if he didn't ask first." I had to take a breath before continuing. "You are such an idiot sometimes."

Jon had rested on the wall as I grilled him and looked like none of my words actually affected him. "Sorry, sorry, I just have to look after her some since she started dating him. They are inseparable."

I mentally sighed and joined him, taking his hand in mine. "She knows Jon, she knows."

**Clary POV **

We hadn't gone too far from my room after leaving the dance. Okay, I'll fess up: we were in my room at the moment. Jace hadn't wanted to hang out in his because of Jon so I volunteered mine. Right now we were cuddled up under Jace's enormous snuggie, both of us in sweat pants and tee-shirts. I looked up from my laptop mid movie because I was bored and decided that I would rather watch his face than the movie. He didn't even notice. Those gorgeous gold eyes bore into the screen as it played, his mouth twitching into a smile when he started to laugh lightly. I focused on the movie to figure out what was so funny but only saw my reflection. My Mac had lost all charge and shut down, oops. I thought I had charged it. And I was caught staring at him, of course he laughed.

"Enjoying the view?" He warm hands made their way from the sleeves to my waist, brushing against my hips.

"Maybe." I mumbled, shutting the laptop and plugging it up beside the bed. Somehow I managed it while in Jace's grip.

He grinned as I squirmed on his lap, attempting to get out. I loved him but I needed to pee.

"Problem, fireball?" His grip loosened but not enough for me to slide out of.

"I have to pee. Unless you want to walk back to your room with a stain, you better let me go."

He reluctantly did and I walked towards our bathroom, grateful for a moment of privacy. Jace's suit still lay on the sink counter, neatly folded beside the wall. My dress was on the back of the door, reminding me of what actually went through my head hours earlier. Did I want to have sex with him? I couldn't say for sure if I did or not. But a part of me knew it wanted to, that someday it would happen. Just not tonight. After flushing what remained of the fruit punch down the toilet, I looked in the mirror and examined my appearance. All I saw was a young girl with freckles, wild hair, and swollen lips. She looked pretty normal. Tossing some water on my face, I reminded myself that Jace was out there and finished up. When I opened the door I saw him waiting, scrolling through his phone just in case someone text him.

"Jace, can we talk?" He gazed up and raised an eyebrow, laying his phone on the night stand.

I heard him pat the spot in front of him as I came back to my bed.

"Of course we can talk, what's up?" Jace covered us back up with the snuggie and spun me around so that I was facing him.

"Tonight was amazing! But I keep thinking about… well, you know." He blushed and bit his lower lip, thinking the same thing I was.

"So am I. I just don't want to pressure you into it when you may not be ready to." His fingers ran through my curls, calming the both of us down.

"But when I am we can?" I felt like a child just finding out they could get a pet.

"Of course. But I'd rather you be on birth control if we did. I have plenty of condoms at hand because I live in a room with a few guys but you should be protected too." To some girls it would seem stupid to put boundaries on these things but I thought he was acting responsible when he said it. If a guy doesn't respect you and want you to be protected too then he isn't worth it, or that's at least what I had heard from my grandma two years before. Still had no clue why she said it… Must be the power of being a grandmother: the ability to know when to say things. I just hadn't mentioned to Jace that my mom made me start birth control before coming here. Dad disagreed heavily, saying I'd just have sex if she put me on it, but mom won. Jon had no clue either way really.

"Okay. But I'm already on it, just so you know. Just don't tell Jon that, he'll flip."

Jace stared down at me, "You are? Why didn't you say that before?" I could hear his voice rise a little before he calmed down. "I don't mean we should now! I'm just surprised I didn't figure that out."

His face was too cute as he tried to figure out how he didn't know. We did live with them for a while so I didn't blame him.

"Jace, can we just agree that we'll plan it out when the time is right and move on? I really want to kiss you right now."

"Oh, you do?" Slowly, he lowered us on top of the comforter and leveled his weight on his elbows. Soft, curly hair came down and touched my forehead before I saw his face, inches from mine. He broke out in a grin, the tiredness reaching his eyes. "How bad?"

"Really bad." I entwined my hands in his hair and leaned up, pecking his lips teasingly.

Jace retaliated and pulled me closer, starting to kiss my neck before moving up to my face. I loved the feeling of his soft, sweet lips on my skin and wouldn't want it any other way.

**Jace POV**

She started laughing as I kissed her jaw. How did I get so lucky? Maybe she shouldn't have told me she was on birth control because I didn't have a condom on me and little me was getting too many ideas. But right now I didn't care. I just wanted her happy. She looked up at me with those big green eyes and I couldn't help it. Skipping over the rest of her face, I slammed my lips onto hers. Clary responded by roughly pulling my hair, bringing her body closer to mine. The kiss heated as we were both trapped in our own passion for each other. My hand traveled under her shirt to her stomach, the soft skin cushioning my fingers. We pulled apart, trying to catch our breath, and I saw her flushed cheeks. It had just occurred to me how fast her breathing was.

"Can I go higher?" I was afraid to say what I meant but she nodded. Slowly, my hands crept up, trying to find her bra. But there was none. The soft skin under my fingers were her breasts. I laughed and received the most evil of looks from Clary, she hadn't understood why I laughed at all. "I thought you had a bra on. I'm not laughing at your size. It's perfect, see?" I could fit my whole palm around them, and did so, which caused her to blush and her breathing to get harsher. Clary looked at me before wrapping her hands around the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. I sat there, hands not moving, surprised until she leaned into my shoulder. Clary wanted me to keep going, I should have known. Kneading the sensitive flesh with my fingers, I could hear her breath hitch in my ear. She placed her hands on my arms and nodded into my shoulder, whispering that I could keep going. In a moment of genius I looked down and saw her small nipples extremely close to my palm. I'd read online that it was crazy sensitive a few weeks back and since she let me touch her there I considered it. Slowly, I stopped kneading and swirled my pointer finger over her nerve bundled nipple, standing from the outward attention prior.

"Jace, wait a second." She unlatched herself from me and used all her strength to push me to the top of the bed and on to my back. Now I could see her entire upper body and wondered what the hell she was up to. Her small fingers latched around my waist line and started to pull my sweat pants down to my knees. I should have stopped her but I was too comfortable. Her nerves showed as she leaned forward, watching my dick rise from its resting spot.

"Are you sure you want to try? You don't have to." But she just nodded and closed her soft lips over the top. Any fight I had left me as she bobbed her head, trying to give me a decent blow job. I stared at the ceiling in amazement. I could feel her tongue and teeth graze the top before starting to bob her head again. Minutes later, during a mind blowing moment, I realized that she never agreed to swallow and tried to warn her I was about to cum. The words left my mouth in a solid grunt as I filled her mouth because I couldn't manage anything else. When she had swallowed the last bit I saw her smiling.

"It tastes like a decent salty mall pretzel," Clary laughed while pulling my pants back up to my hips.

"Really?" I pulled her onto my chest and pushed a stray strand of hair away from that beautiful face.

She stuck her tongue out in response and gave me an idea. When she saw the look on my face her eyes widened. "What? What is it?"

"Would you like to know what a tongue really feels like down there?" It took a moment for her to get it but she grinned at the idea.

"I may. But what if Izzy comes in?" Now she worried about that? I needed an answer quick.

Dipping my hands under her sweat pants while she pulled her shirt back on, it came to me. "She will probably stay out with Simon for a while. We are good for an hour at least." I squeezed her butt and leaned up to sneak a kiss from her. Her lips most definitely tasted like decent pretzels. It was weird knowing what I tasted like though.

"Okay then." On top of my chest she started shedding her sweatpants and tossed them beside the pillows a foot above us. I let out a small chuckle at her polka dot underwear but remembered that I had something I needed to do.

Rolling us over, I moved her to the top of the bed where the pillows were and positioned my body between her legs. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." I just hoped I did this right.

**Alec POV**

Things that were strange the days following the dance: Jace and Clary's shared looks, Jon's whipped expression, and Izzy's knowing smile. Obviously something had happened while Magnus and I hung out on the rooftop but I had no clue.

"Spill! What the hell happened on Saturday Night?!" Fork slammed on the table, I held all of their attention.

"What's that supposed to mean, Alec?" Clary said, popping yet another fry in Jace's mouth. A month ago she would have swatted him away from her food but I obviously wasn't getting any info from her.

"Jeez, you're the one we should be asking questions to. The past few days you've been weird." Jace stated between bites. He glanced at Clary again before munching on another piece of her food.

Izzy held back as long as she could, scooting as far as she could from Clary. Grabbing her empty try, she got up and took two steps back. "I walked in on Clary and Jace doing oral, okay?" Before I could even ask, she ran. Jon's expression changed as he looked over at his sister who was steaming from embarrassment and anger all at once.

"Jonathon Christopher…" Jon started before trying to advance on Jace.

The two of them were out of the room before he could finish, spurting something about not feeling so good. He sat there, also steaming, and cursing Jace. Maybe I shouldn't have asked after all…

**Authors Note:**

**A short note because I'm tired and we've had VBS this week. (Vacation Bible School) But here is the new chapter! **

**Question: **

**1) What may happen next? **

**Other stuff: **

**It's 2:43 AM so me and my healing finger will be going to sleep because I got assigned leader of the 2 through pre-k kids for the week and have been pretty worn out. **

**Review!**

**Happy Summer Everyone, **

**Writerbyheart**


	10. Hide and Seek

Last time on Idris Boarding School for Gifted Supernaturals:

"_The two of them were out of the room before he could finish, spurting something about not feeling so good. He sat there, also steaming, and cursing Jace. Maybe I shouldn't have asked after all…"_

**Jace POV**:

Clary and I drove around downtown Friday afternoon, praying that the others wouldn't try to find us since it was the weekend.

"Red light," She said casually, looking away from the window.

I slammed on the brakes, barely crossing the white line in front of the light. "Thanks. So, I know we've been avoiding this question…" Mentally, I slapped myself for bringing it up.

"A huh?" She looked at me with a look that said she was listening. But her tone indicated that she was not sure about what I was going to say.

"But, what would have happened if Izzy didn't walk in on us?" I had my fantasies about it, but I was not going to say them out loud. She didn't say anything for a while, casually watching the crowds outside of my car. Her silence actually stated to scare me after ten minutes.

"Well," Clary finally said, "I would have suggested you go get a condom. I don't know."

I didn't reply, parking in the only open spot on Main Street. Clary looked over at me, hesitant to unbuckle. Her eyes found mine before I could look away and she nodded, settling back in her seat.

"Talk to me. What's bothering you?" Damn it! I couldn't hide my emotions from her, not even in my pupils.

"What do you mean…"

"Jace, cut the bullshit. You've been weird all week. I know we've been acting more like a stereotypical couple since we had oral sex, and, yes, we never planned to be so gooey. But, honestly, I've been able to see that something is bothering you for an entire week! What happened when you got back to your dorm after we escaped Alec?" Her hand found mine, lightly squeezing it.

"How do you know something happened? I haven't said anything like that." I replied, killing the engine. Clary cupped my face and made me look at her.

"I'm not an idiot. I am very perceptive. And I know my brother like the back of my hand. You didn't have to say anything for me to know. Besides, I've been reading your moods all week. Izzy has too. Around Jon: you tend to leave an inch between us, or even more if he is glaring at you. With Alec: you whisper a lot, so much that we barley talk. And with Magnus: you are you. So what is going on inside of your gorgeous head?"

She busted me. Of all people, she busted me. How could I tell her that Jon threatened to beat me to a pulp if I ever "violated," her again? Or that I was staying up with Alec every night to make sure he didn't get jumped, and us whispering was our way of planning an attack? So much was going on that she probably couldn't help but tell I was going crazy mentally.

"Look, I know I act strong, and have tried to for a week, but there is a lot going on. Lance has left Alec and I many notes concerning you and his sexual orientation for the past three nights, most of them being threatening. Jon wants to beat my ass still. And I'm struggling with some things from my past that I don't like to think about."

I looked over, exasperated. Clary looked like she was trying to form a sentence.

"And you couldn't tell me that?" She was hurt and I did not want to make her feel like I didn't trust her.

As she looked away, I held her hand tighter and sighed. "I know you can handle yourself; I've seen it before. But with the prank plans not even finished, I didn't want to worry you. Besides, Alec is enacting our revenge right now so I intend to spend the rest of the afternoon with you. And, well, keep you away from the aftermath as long as I can."

Clary unlocked her phone as I finished, texting Izzy of all people. When she finished, she looked over at me again and smiled. "Well, now that I know what is going on, I think we can get out and walk around. I need new art supplies anyway."

"And not new shoes for class? Your converse broke yesterday."

We met on the side walk after I locked my jeep, making our way slowly towards Moe's Art Supplies. She filled me in on the way there, telling me little things that had happened over the past few days. But my mind was elsewhere. The only reason she had had to tell me the light was red was because I thought I saw Lance's car following us. And it didn't seem random at all.

"Jace? We're here." I felt a tug on my sleeve as Clary pulled me back towards the door way. I didn't mind her dragging me around though, even if it looked odd. It was her favorite place after all.

**Alec POV **

Part four of our five-part plan would start with or without the love birds. Though I did suspect that Jace evacuated Clary from the premises for a reason.

"Clary just texted me. She says, 'good luck.'" Izzy whispered in my ear, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Iz," I mouthed, holding the dye in one hand and a jar of Vaseline in the other. "This is not the time to make me jump, okay?"

She scoffed and put her phone away, removing the Nair from her purse. "Fine. Let's get this over with. I have a date in three hours."

With her finally focused, I took out the paper clip I had hidden in my pocket and worked on the lock. It took five heart racing minutes to get the room open, but when we did our hearts almost came out of our chest. We hadn't opened it at all, Viper just happened to open up the door.

"Here to prank Lance for his childish behavior? Come on in." We padded in, afraid he wasn't alone. But he ended up being the only person inside and did not disrupt our activities. He actually helped us.

"The brown bottles are Lance's. And I'll do the Vaseline on the inside handle when y'all get done. Just tell me when and I'll be look out for a while."

"Okay," I replied warily, handing the rest of the supplies to Izzy. Right now I needed to talk to Viper.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, shoving his phone in his pocket. I watched him scan Izzy as she slid into the bathroom, bottles of hair dye and Nair in hand.

"Yes, something is. Why is Lance's brother staying here? I didn't know he had one, but I wouldn't have thought his folks would of wanted him with his perverted brother anyway." As negative as it sounded, I thought I had made my point.

Viper stood up and went to grab something from the corner of the room. The way he slid it from under Lance's boxers made it seem pretty important. And speaking of his boxers… No wonder he never got dates, they were hideous.

"This is a letter from his parents. They decided to go to their home in the glass city for the time being and left his little bro in Lance's care. Not that either party was overjoyed by the action, but he was their only option." He then thrust it into my hand, going to sit back on the end of his bed. "If you want more details, read it."

So I did. I read every word.

_To our oh-so responsible oldest child, _

_Your father and I will be departing for the glass city promptly and have mournfully decided to leave your brother in your care. This being said, you are not to do anything that would rot his brain or mess up his psyche. This includes: _

_ 1\. Sex_

_ 2\. Drinking_

_ 3\. Swearing_

_ 4\. Letting him stay up all night_

_ 5\. Bringing him to training_

_ And 6. Sending him to the hospital, or inflicting any pain what-so-ever_

_ Have fun darling! _

_Love, _

_ Mother and Father_

"I give. That is depressing. His parents must really not trust him." I handed the letter back to Viper, a little sour about reading it in the first place.

Viper nodded, trying to make Lance's drawer look untouched as he slid the letter back under his boxers. "It's a consequence of being himself I guess. He's done enough shit that I'm not surprised by the contents at all. But them being so harsh still surprises me sometimes. And, yes, his parents are extremely formal and blunt about everything. I think that is why he loves this school so much."

"Because he is away from them…" Maybe he wasn't so horrible by nature.

"Exactly." Viper tried to smile but it obviously wasn't happening.

We both heard a cough from the bathroom and Izzy emerged after, grinning. "I'm done with this part so if we could wrap this bonding thing up it would be really nice." Her hands looked really clean for someone who just inserted red and orange dye mixed with Nair into bottles. "Oh, stop looking at my hands. You know I'm that good. But can we leave before they get back, please?"

As we headed towards the door, Viper stopped us. "Get under the bed. Now. Lance is back and five feet away."

We dove under Viper's bed, the door turning just as we did. "Hey, we're back."

"I got new comics. Clary helped me pick them out." His brother said, flopping on the bed above our heads. "What did you do while we were gone?"

"I chilled out for a while. So, you guys saw Clary? Was she alone?" Of course she wouldn't be, they stuck together like glue.

Lance's voice sounded off. "Yeah. We ran into her and Jace downtown. It was a very brief conversation, if that's believable."

"I think you are telling the truth dude. Especially since I know Jace pretty well. Let me guess: you saw Clary, tried to talk to her, and then Jace butted in?"

"Something along those lines. But he didn't stop her from helping short-stuff here find a new set of comics."

"I am not that little!" The bed bounced a few inches above our heads. And as the conversation went on, we knew we were in for a long night.

**Maia POV**

"Well, what do we have here?" I said, peeking out the window as Bat put his clothes back on.

"The hell you looking at? You are usually still all over me." Bat complained, upset by my abandonment.

I sighed and closed the curtains, "I have a new theory concerning our favorite couple, other than us of course."

"You don't say…" His sarcasm bled through as he tried not to laugh at my fumbled attempt to pull a sweatshirt on.

"Sweetie, do you want to hear it or not? Because I'm going to say it anyway."

Bat sighed, plopping himself on my bed. "I'm listening."

"They've had sex, or some form of it very recently. I say within the last two weeks."

"and you got this from?"

I tried to ignore his unamused tone as I pulled on a pair of sweats and sat beside him. "Jace touched the butt. I mean, he basically full on grabbed her butt while they were making out away from everyone's sight, or so they thought."

"And this is relevant because?"

"Because," I exclaimed, "I can now ask her sexual questions and she can't deny anything!"

He dramatically sighed, pulling towards him. "Don't say anything yet, okay? She'll tell you guys when she is ready."

"Or," I interjected, shaking out of his grasp so I could pace around the room. "Most of the group knows, but we weren't there to hear it."

"But it's a theory." Bat was obviously in crabby mood as he pulled out his keys and walked past me, towards the door. "Maia, don't bother mentioning that you took a picture of them either. I saw that you know. Love you, I'll see you later." The door closed behind his retreating figure, closing with a thud. I looked down at my phones screen before gazing at the door again.

"Love you too."

**Clary's POV **

I thought today had been great, really. But Jace was in one of his possessive and sarcastic moods, and had been since Lance and his brother left our presence.

"Do I need to ask for permission to speak, or have you realized that there is no threat to us at all?" I purposefully let my annoyance out, trying to get a point across.

Jace glanced over, tightening his arm currently around my shoulders. We were in his room, watching the avengers at the moment, and the tension was evident. "Who said you needed permission? I've been waiting for you to say something for a good hour." He tried to cover up his mood, but I wasn't going to let him get away with it tonight.

"I will only say this once: whatever has you pissed off, you can tell me about it. There is no need to brood over it while trying to be happy for my sake." I thought a good poke to the chest wouldn't hurt, but he grabbed my hand before I could return it too my side.

"You really want to know why I'm like this?" He didn't even blink as he said it.

I nodded, turning myself towards him. "Yes. As someone who cares about your well being and trusts you to tell the truth, I want to know."

He finally turned his head, eyeing me down. "Helping his brother pick out magazines, or whatever you call them, was fine. It was cute actually. But talking to Lance like he was a decent person did not sit well with me. It was too casual for comfort really."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to control my temper. "But isn't he a human being who just happens to make ginormous mistakes? He was trying to be a good big brother today. In fact, I helped his brother partially because the kid didn't need to see a pissing match." Jace started to break out of his mood as soon as he saw my face. "And I would assume, as a brother yourself, you would want to be as good of a role model as you could also."

He sighed, dropping his head. "I'm an asshole. Or am I the only one who thinks I am sometimes?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, believe me, you are an asshole. But I know you are a great guy too so don't be too hard on yourself, even if you have your more despicable moments."

Our eyes met and he began to melt back to himself: the sarcastic, prideful person I fell in love with. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

His hands cupped my face as he leaned over, the movie playing in the background.

"Do I have permission to kiss you, or no?"

"You always do." I whispered, running my hand through his hair.

But I won't say what happened after that.

**Jon's POV**

Sadie looked over at me from her side of the booth, casually munching on her salad. The look on her face said everything was fine, but her eyes told a different story.

"How were classes today?" I tried to break the tension, stabbing the lettuce in front of me.

She sighed, crossing her arms. Curse her instincts. "Jonathon, I am painfully aware of the tension right now, but maybe asking what is wrong would be a much better question."

When she was in a serious mood I knew not to do anything stupid and talk to her. But I was almost afraid to ask. Sadie was never this blunt unless it was something horrible.

"Then tell me what is wrong because I am a little scared for whoever pissed you off."

Her fork almost pierced the plate when she slammed it into her salad. "So, you know Jeremy, right? The blonde superstar of the senior class? Well, he had the gusto today to slap my ass after training, right after you left. And, being myself, I slapped him so hard there was a mark on his cheek. But the coach took his side, didn't report it to the headmistress, and threatened to suspend me. I have to apologize to him on Monday, not the reverse. She's pretty damn sexist." Her eyes glowed as she went on. And I knew the climax would be an explosion at this rate. "Long story short, you need to notify your mother of what happened. I was never able to tell my side at all."

"If the coach really thinks you overreacted then she is wrong. I'm proud of you, and we will call my mom and explain what happened after we eat. Just please, for my sake, don't hide this kind of stuff from me ever again. Call me immediately after next time, I don't care if I'm in class or not."

Sadie nodded, prying the fork from the plate. "I will. Let's just hope that this place doesn't check their plates condition extensively. I know I left a mark."

We laughed, grinning from ear to ear when our waiter took the salad plates away. Tonight wouldn't be a disaster after all.

**Izzy's POV**

We walked back to the Alec's room in silence, both of us in shock from all of the secrets we heard. But maybe being stuck under there hadn't been such a bad thing. At least we had escaped before Lance got out of the shower.

Alec said something, breaking my trance.

"Huh?"

"I said maybe you should go to your room and let me deal with Lance if he decides to retaliate." His hand was around his door handle, visibly trying to shake it open. "Geez, Jace…"

"What's wrong? Shouldn't I stay with you until you get in."

"That's a big IF honestly. And if Lance decides to come out of his room anytime soon, possibly angry, I'd rather not have you here in the open." He sighed, looking at the door. "Jace! Open UP!"

"I've got this." I, resentfully, took a hair pin from my under hair and stuck it in the lock, shoving Alec aside. He watched with a skeptic glaze, glancing between our current location and the one we had been stuck in for two hours. Eventually it clicked open, but we regretted even coming in.

Clothes littered the floor, including a pair of boxers and panties, one pair I knew well. I raced in front of Alec, finding two very naked people asleep under Jace's comforter. I guess sex wore them out. But I couldn't control the volume of Alec as he screamed, probably waking up the entire hall.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alec looked ready to charge over and smack both of them.

Jace's head popped up first, his eyes bugging out. Then Clary's came up, only to hide a second later somewhere under the covers.

"Um, hey. Where have you guys been all day?" Jace didn't move from the bed for obvious reasons so I pulled out my phone, taking photos for evidence. "Izzy, could you not?"

Clary groaned from under the covers. "I second that motion." She knew me too well.

Alec didn't waste anytime lecturing them though. "Clarissa, what would Jon think? He would be furious right now. And Jonathon, I'm glad you two are comfortable with doing things like this, but please try to refrain from doing it here, or at least tell us that you are going to be having sex before we walk in. What were you two thinking?"

"Says the virgin," Jace sarcastically muttered.

But Alec didn't take it too well. "We both know no one in this room is a virgin. And it is not the time to make jokes like that, especially coming from you. Also…"

"ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" We all froze, looking towards the cracked doorway. Jace and Clary got somewhat dressed in the thirty seconds before he entered, him throwing her clothes as we raced to lock the door.

"Alec, did you…?" I was about to ask before the door gave way.

Lance marched in, his head resembling a drunken hair cut with only splotches of hair intact. "This is not funny. And, just so you know…" He went mute as he looked over at the bed, both of them looking guilty of a crime that could only be assumed. But, in a very angry Lance like fashion, he focused back on his point. "What the fuck do you call this catastrophe?"

"Red and orange cat hair via one one squirt of Nair and a fourth of each color per bottle." Alec said, stepping in front of me.

"You don't understand, as usual. None of you do! I'm meeting my parents for brunch in a few days so they can check in on my brother. How will I explain this?" Yeah, our timing was quite unfortunate for him, but that was a good thing too.

"Just shave it off, they'll just think you have gotten serious about your school work with a shaved head." Clary surprising commented from behind us, her appearance almost normal looking.

"Says the girl who just gave up her virginity to a loser." Lance commented back. He looked alarmed a second later when she walked up to my side.

"You really shouldn't have said that." Alec warned, stepping away from us, towards Jace, who was walking to Clary's side as well.

"I'll answer for her for a moment, Lance, because I know what I say will be much nicer than her response." Jace snarled, glaring at Lance. "I'm not the one who sent a girl to hospital after raping her. So, by default, I'm not the loser here, you are."

Sizing the two boys up, I could see that Jace would win this: physical or mental. But, as screwed up as his past was, Lance had dug his hole deep. But the bigger question was: were we going to survive the rest of the year at this rate?

**Hey! I know it's been a while, but all things considering...I'm happy to have finished this chapter. College really doesn't allow for that much free time ****sometimes. But I wanted to get a new chapter posted today. And, boom, here it is. **

**Basic Info: **

**.This is basically me trying to show some realistic issues and be funny at the same time. **

**.I will be trying to update the rest soon. **

**.I really appreciate the follows I've gotten while on an educational hiatus. **

**Questions: **

**.What will happen next? **

**.Will they tell Jon? **

**.Is there any pity for Lance at all? **

**Quick Note: **

**I just want to thank everyone for reading this and leaving constructive comments, along with the nice ones. It means a lot when you put yourself out there, especially on the internet, and find that people like what you do. It's a real confidence booster. So, just a big thank you to everyone following this. I appreciate every view and comment I get. And I mean that. **

**Love y'all, **

** Writerbyheart**


	11. Chapter 11: Hiding Can Be Tricky

**Alec's POV **

Lance was still in our doorway after twenty minutes, eventually sighing. "I won't severely punish all of you if you do me a favor. Okay? I don't need another court date."

Clary, who had taken one of Jace's bats in her hands, rolled her eyes. She, like the rest of of us, didn't believe a word he said. "Who says you are telling us the truth?" The wood beat against her palm while she glared.

He sighed, holding up a hand. "You guys have a bible, or something I can use? We can do this court style." Jace begrudgingly tossed an English book at him, scowling the entire time. I heard him mutter, "I'm going to burn that book," as he tossed it.

Lance stepped forward to catch it, almost tripping over his own feet. When he balanced himself he looked around, unsure.

Magnus took the reins before I could. "Do you, Lance, promise this favor will not harm us? And, in turn, you will not prank us viciously…" He muttered the last part, staring Lance down.

Lance's hand made contact with the book, a soft thump echoing in the room. "I swear." Izzy sighed after he said it, getting up to take the book back.

"Now, tell us what you need." Jace groaned, possessively holding Clary.

"Believe it or not, my mom thinks I have a girlfriend. One of your girls just has to act like my date. That's all."

"No," Iz said bluntly, leaving the room. "I'm already running out of time to get ready for my date and I will not help you out with that. Now move." Lance stepped to the side, immediately getting out of her way.

"Over my dead body," Jace said on Clary's behalf. He was glaring at all of us, daring anyone to disagree. That glare though… Sometimes I thought he was part wolf, but he would never hear me say that.

"I get no say in this?" Clary didn't sound surprised, but she wasn't in the best mood either. "Jace, he isn't going to kill me. I can handle myself if things get out of hand."

He didn't seem to agree though, placing his head firmly on top of hers.

"Fine," she groaned, reaching up to rustle his hair, "But I will contact Maia to see if she wants to help out. No promises I'll get a yes."

Lance sighed, backing out of the room. "Okay. You have my number in your recent calls list. Tell me what she says." He waved at us as he left, shutting the door behind him.

We sat in silence for the next few minutes, Jace still acting over protective as Clary struggled to get out of his grip. Finally, someone said something, but it wasn't who we expected.

"Hey guys. Um…What's wrong?" If Jon notice the mood change then, damn, the tension really was evident.

"Nothing," Clary answered for us, "We're just tired." She had finally managed to get out of her protector's grip, laying on the bed beside him.

"I… I'm going to go pee."

Jon jogged into the bathroom, leaving us to stare at each other. And, eventually, I was sick of it.

"Okay, obviously that was awkward, but we need to go eat. Who wants to get out for a while? Anyone?"

"I'm in," Clary launched herself off of the side of the bed, landing on her feet. "And so is Jace, if he wants to live."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde wonder of the world wondered aloud.

"Well," she suddenly blushed, looking towards the bathroom. "Something isn't hidden very well in your trash can, and my brother is in there." Her voice had dropped so low I could barely hear her from five feet away.

"Oh," Jace suddenly realized what she meant, making a face I'd never seen.

Then, like it was fate, we heard a scream from inside the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? JONATHON! CLARISSA!" Jon was beyond upset.

"Go," I said, ushering them out before Jon could escape the clutches of our bathroom. "Now." Magnus followed suit, jogging to keep up.

"We owe you one!" Clary screamed back, half way to the elevator at the rate Jace was pulling her. It didn't take another thirty seconds for them to reach the elevator and jump inside.

Right as the doors closed in front of them, Jon exited the bathroom, pissed. "Where are they?"

"Gone," I replied, blocking the door, "Now let's chat."

**Jon's POV**

Whatever Alec had to say, after deliberately locking our door, I would listen. But my eyes were still burning. It had just been sitting there beneath two sheets of face wipes, the edge revealing exactly what it was. Not that I was surprised, but did they have to do it in our room?

"I'm listening." Alec had made me sit opposite of him, right where he could stop me if he needed to. Or that was my theory…

"Jon, you do understand that they are allowed to do what they will, even with our disapproval?" He sighed, pinching his nose. "Now, when a boy likes a girl, things sometimes happen. At some point in a relationship," He…He was giving me the sex talk… "The couple may or may not have sex, depending on the level on intimacy and their morals."

"Alec, stop talking to me like I'm twelve. I get it."

But he didn't stop. "Anyway, even as family, we have no control over their actions. Sex will happen eventually for all of us. It is natural." Natural… "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Smart Ass. I do understand. But what I don't understand is why Jace can't hide a fucking condom properly."

Out of no where, Alec burst out laughing. "I wonder if he even realized how bad he hid it. You should have seen Clary's explanation of why they should get out of the room."

I got up, shaking my head. "She's smarter than he is sometimes."

"Jon, for once I agree with you. He can be an idiot." Alec got up also, grabbing for his jacket. "Food?"

"Food."

**Izzy's POV**

Twenty minutes…Twenty fucking minutes… That was not enough time to get ready for a date. I stalked into our room, ignoring the fact I could probably be heard by everyone.

"It'll take ten minutes, he said. You'll have enough time to get ready, he said."

Rushing through my closet, I found a top that matched the jeans I had laid out before hand. At this point in our relationship I was pretty sure that I could show up in a potato sack and he wouldn't care. But I liked my body and wasn't afraid to show some skin. Peeling off my sweat soaked clothes, I didn't feel so dirty. At this point though, I would have to touch up my mascara because that was all I had time to do after redressing. When I looked back at the clock I had five minutes left. What else did I need to do? I had my purse filled with everything I needed, a jacket just in case, some back up lipstick, and my hair wasn't as frizzy. But, at the last possible second, hell happened. It was like time stopped really… My contact fell out.

"Fuck!" It would take twice as much time to put it back in. So I, begrudgingly, took my left one out after finding the right one on the floor. Simon would see me in glasses… Why…?

Taking the container out of the top drawer, I pulled out my chunky framed glasses. I loved them, really, but I rarely wore them because contacts were a little easier. And I may look younger with them on…

When I eventually went to meet Simon I expected the worst, but I was wrong. He looked pleasantly surprised as I walked towards him, smiling.

"Sorry for being a few minutes late, my contacts fell out. Do these look weird?"

He laughed, pulling an arm around my shoulders. "Iz, you look amazing no matter what you have on. The glasses are pretty nerd hot though."

I pulled him closer, grinning like an idiot. "Thank you. So, would you like to know how the plan went, or no?"

Si nodded, holding the door open. "I would love to."

**Magnus's POV**

Dinner was abnormally calm tonight. Maybe it was just my imagination, but Lance's new look got a lot of attention, not all of it good.

"Magnus, are you listening?" Maia looked at me, like she expected me to be listening to the girl's debate.

"Yes, I am. And, just so you know, I think that Clary has a point."

"Exactly! Thank you." Clary huffed, stuffing another bite of chicken into her mouth.

If only Alec would show up already…Maia and Clary had been arguing for far too long.

"But!"

"But nothing! You can handle Lance better than I can. Besides, Viper is you COUSIN. If anything happened to you he would kill Lance."

Maia sighed, taking another bite of her nacho contraption. It looked gross beyond compare really. "Yes, but maybe your body guard could stand to let you off of his leash for once."

Jace glanced up, somewhat offended. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just ignore it, Jace. Over thinking won't do you any good." I mumbled. He apparently heard me, scowling.

"I am not over protective! I do not trust the guy and I won't let her get hurt by him."

"Yet, you scare him more than Viper does." We all looked to Maia. "Yes, I'm telling the truth. Everyone is scared of one of you, or both of you. Did you not notice that?"

Clary rolled her eyes, stealing Jace's bread roll. "I know some people fear my angry side. But not everyone is afraid of us."

"Even though Jace has a reputation for anger issues," Maia was digging her own grave. Poor girl.

"Then," He said, clenching his teeth. "Just agree to act as a stand in for Lance before I act on my reputation." Jace's golden eyes meant business, almost scaring her by the look on her face.

"Fine. Fine! I'll be a stand in. Just do not expect me to be happy about this, or Bat, all things considering." She backed off, picking up her tray. "Bat will be in touch, evil little…"

We never heard the end of her sentence, her back turned to us as she dumped her tray and informed Lance of his situation. Werewolves were not smart to mess with in general, but she was one of the more chill ones at least.

"Jonathon, excuse my use of your real name, but you have just done something that will not happen often."

"And that is, Magnus?" He looked like he was about to laugh. Well then.

"Getting Maia to submit to you, a shadow hunter with an over exaggerated reputation."

Clary shook her head, sighing. "I wouldn't quite say that, Mag. He's told me why people think that. It's not a fun story to hear."

All Jace did was grunt under his breath, nodding to confirm her opinion.

"Fine." I stared at the tray in front of me, swearing the Mack and Cheese moved. "I'm sorry."

I would have thrown my hands up in exasperation, but Jon and Alec came to the table.

"Alexander, finally."

Jon looked grim, staring at the love birds. "Jace, learn to hide the evidence better. Okay? Next time I will call my dad."

Clary shuddered, glaring at her brother. "Then that applies both ways. Except, mom is worse than dad. Much worse," she was sneaky.

Jon let the topic go, diving into his mashed potatoes. "Whatever."

"And the Sass Queen wins this battle." Jace popped in, pulling her closer.

Jon just settled for absorbing his food, ignoring the rest of us. Which, if I were in his situation, I would have been doing too. Sometimes I was grateful for not having any siblings.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to a party downtown tomorrow night. An old friend told me to come."

"Who was this friend?" Alec asked, dropping his fork on his tray.

Oh, Alexander… "She is a friends from childhood who just happens to live in town."

His face dropped, not hiding his embarrassment at all. "Sounds fun then."

Clary cracked up, biting her lip. "And I thought Jace was bad."

Both boys looked unamused, Jace's hand lightly messing up her hair.

"I'll act like you didn't say that." To our surprise, he took both of their empty trays and started walking away. Clary followed after him, looking panicked. We couldn't help but laugh as she jogged away. That boy knew how to make girls chase after him.

**Izzy's POV **

Simon was perfect. He had been a perfect gentleman the entire time we knew each other really. But tonight was something else. For the first time in my life I was on a date in the back of a truck, the sky above us filled with stars.

"I still can't believe you did this." I said, leaning against the row of pillows. "Or that you owned a truck."

He grinned, trying to hide it as he sipped from his thermos. When he swallowed, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Meaning that I barley heard, "It's actually Jordan's truck. He let me borrow it for the night." His face got closer, the smell of blood mixed with fruit on his breath. "Izzy? Earth to Izzy." I felt his lips on mine, gently pressing until I refocused.

"Sorry."

His chuckle was dark, but also extremely sexy. "Don't be. I like it when I catch you staring. It's cute."

"I am not cute, I am fierce. Get your facts straight." With a huff, I crossed my arms, fighting the laughter within. Of course, with Simon making a stupid face, I didn't last long. "Stop! Seriously, I mean it. You'll make me pee my pants."

But he didn't stop. At one point he was crouched on the side of the truck, making weird hand gestures. "I'm a T-rex! Look at my stubbly arms." His arms shrunk into his shirt, letting maybe six inches of arm show. Eventually he quit his nonsense and settled beside me, wrapping my body in his arms.

"Si, thanks for the laugh. I needed it."

"I know. Your face told me so." One of his hands stroked my hair, taking a piece in his hand. "Want to hear a story?"

"What kind of story?" I grabbed for a strawberry, biting into it as he explained.

"Well, in a galaxy…"

We sat there the entire night, eating fruit while he talked about the force and other things. It beat every other date I had ever been on, and that was saying a lot.

**Maia's POV **

If I could describe Bat's anger, it would have been over a ten. If I had mentioned Jace's subtle threat it would have been much worse though…

"I'll strangle him before he can touch you. This is not a good idea."

I sighed, poking his forehead. "Tomorrow night will not be so horrible, okay? I'll text you and just tell his parents that you are my aunt, who is giving me updates on my cousin because he was in a terrible wreck."

"Okay, that's a viable excuse. But why are you doing this? Why not someone else?"

Would he ever understand? "Because there was no one else! Jace is worse than you right now and refuses to let Clary go, Iz is busy, and I'm the only one left to do it." He only eyed me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I wish I didn't have to, but I do. I already told Lance I would pretend for the night. You know how werewolves are about promises. We don't break them."

"I am still not okay with this. I'll just go see if Jace can release his hold on the human flame for one night. It won't be that hard." He got up to leave, making me grip at his sleeve.

"Could you not? Look, remember the first time we had sex? How you wouldn't let anyone else in the pack near me for an entire week? I could see it written all over them. They've gone to third base already. And that has only made him more protective of her."

"Like that is possible… I'm still going to visit them." Annoyance entered his tone, a slight growl coming out.

"Fine," He was halfway out the door, barely looking back. "Just don't call Clary the 'human flame.' She won't appreciate it." I tried to at least warn him.

As the door shut I heard, "I'll behave," his voice fading down the hall.

Lord have mercy on their souls.

**Hi everyone! This has been a chapter in the making because I've been trying to juggle writing and college. It is not easy to do. Hence, I did not look at this chapter for a few days to get a good bit of work done. But, I knew I had to update so... Tada! **

**Anyway, (I'm fresh out of questions. Sorry.) **

**Thank you guys for the views in my absence. **

**Theories? Anything to say? **

**I trust you know where to put them.**

**Read and Review! **

**Love y'all, **

**Writerbyheart. **


	12. Chapter 12: This is bad news

Hey guys,

Bad news: the next chapter will not load into my documents on here. Also, the copy and paste is not working. I apologize for this delay. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.

My apologies,

Writerbyheart


End file.
